


The Accident

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Children, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: Draco struggles with a pensive addiction after Hermione is gone from his life. With the help of his friends, Can he finally come to terms with the incident that took her away from their family? Is she alive or dead? Not cannon with Epilogue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (In my dreams)!

He sat in the rocker closest to the fireplace and watched as the flames kissed the air, he twisted the ring on his ring finger in circles as he thought about her. As he raised his hand a pensive appeared in front of him sparkling in the light of the fire. Draco looked down as he sighed deeply, a shot of pain rising in his chest as he was pulled into a memory. When he saw her face he felt tears at the corner of his eyes.

November 23rd, 2000

_Draco sat at a small table in the corner of the three broomsticks as he waited for Hermione to walk over to his table. As she walked over in her lilac dress that was clearly tailored to fit her perfect, his jaw dropped and he stood up pulling her chair out for her. As he pushed the chair back in, he kissed her cheek and smiled at her._

_"_ _You look beautiful Hermione," He watched as she blushed and tucked a curl behind her ear smiling._

_"_ _You don't look too bad yourself Draco, I missed you this morning." Hermione reached her hand over and placed it on top of his gently. Her thumb hooked around his and massaged the side of his hand._

_Draco chuckled softly, "I told you I had the meeting today at Gringotts about the Malfoy family vaults. You now can access them without any problems." He flashed a smile and gestured towards the butterbeer in front of her. "I ordered a drink for you Love, they should be here soon to take your order."_

_As Hermione placed her hand on her glass, her ring tapped on it loudly making her grin. "I am still getting used to having such a beautiful ring on my finger." She stared at her engagement ring and smiled, "Are you sure you want to marry me?'_

_"_ _I have told you this every day my love, I wanted to marry you 5 months ago." Draco smiled sweetly and leant over the table kissed her gently on the lips._

_"_ _I just can't believe it's been a year and a half since we started dating, I still owe Harry a thank you for that." Hermione grinned and moved her hand so she could take a drink and grab a biscuit that was on the table._

_"_ _He said he would be back next week, I already planned on taking him out with Ron to have a drink. Blaise and Theo are meeting us there, someone has to be sober and you know Theo can't drink." He laughed to himself before ordering food and reaching for her hand again._

_Hermione rolled her eyes knowing he would be coming home pissed drunk and wanting to shag her senseless. "I have Ginny and Pansy coming over that night, Luna said her and Cho would be late."_

_Draco smirked amused, "Blaise told me he and Ginny were thinking of naming the baby Fred, I told him that was a good name. You know I always admired those twins, no-one else could pull a prank like them."_

_Tears filled Hermione's eyes, "That is so sweet of them, Fred was such a nice person. Did Pansy tell you Harry asked her to marry him last week? She was so excited to tell me."_

_As the food arrived, they ate in silence just enjoying each other's company. Draco looked up at her and smiled to himself, how did I get so lucky to go on a blind date with her. He really needed to thank Harry because he had never been so happy in his life._

He lifted his head out of the pensive and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, if only she was here then he could be as happy again. As the pitter patter of feet hit his ears a small smile formed on his face and he made the pensive disappear.

"Daddy I am hungry and Mixie told me I was not allowed to have any sweets." A little girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes pouted at him as he chuckled.

He picked up the little girl and put her on his hip before kissing her forehead. "Lyra you know you are not allowed to have any sweets before dinner. Mixie is only following the rules so don't be mad at her." He patted the little girl on the head and put her back on her feet. "Let's go get some dinner if you are so hungry, where is your brother?"

Lyra smirked before shrugging her shoulder, "He was being mean to me so I made him stick to a wall." She walked away towards the kitchen whistling as she went.

Draco had to just shake his head and grin, "Definitely going to be a Slytherin that one." He walked towards Scorpius's room and laughed when he saw his son whining and indeed stuck on the wall. "What have I told you about being mean to Lyra? She has your mum's personality and will attack." He sighed sadly before pulling his wand out and unsticking Scorpius. "Let's go eat."

"Well she wouldn't leave my room father, she insisted on taking my scarf and putting it on." Scorpius ran a hand through his now sticky hair and grumbled under his breath, "Favouritism"

"Scorp I love you both the same, she is taking this harder than any of us. I heard her crying in her sleep again and calling for mum." Draco copied his son's earlier movement and ran a hand through his hair.

Scorpius looked down and sighed, "I know she is, she pretends nothing happened and looks sad when you mention mum." He had heard her crying and the nightmares she had frequently. His sister meant the world to him and he just wanted her to get better.

They walked down to the dining hall and sat down as a family to eat. As they ate dinner there was always one empty chair at the table that no-one was allowed to sit in. If anyone tried to sit in it Draco would yell at them and leave the room.

As dinner came to an end, Draco took Lyra to her room and helped her change into her night clothes before tucking her in. Lyra smiled up at him and wrapped her small arms around her neck, "I love you, daddy, please read me that story that mummy used to read me." She snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

Draco laid her on her bed and covered her over as she fell asleep. He walked out of the room after kissing her forehead and saying goodnight. Every night it was the same routine, just as she had done. This made it easier for Lyra to cope wth everything and not cry as much. He did not like seeing his children upset but there was little he could do about it.

Scorpius saw his father sitting in the sitting room and crying, he walked over and sat next to him. "Father you do this to yourself every night. You know Lyra will be okay but I am worried you are not, you still have us."

"Scorp it is just really hard for me to stay strong this week, I have to for Lyra and it's killing me." Draco hugged his son and knew he was right.

"Father I am leaving to go back tomorrow, I was only allowed to visit because of what day it is." He smiled sadly at Draco, "Don't start drinking when I leave tomorrow or I will send Uncle Blaise over here to kick your bum."

Draco chuckled feeling better, "I won't Scorpius, I am planning on going on a vacation with Lyra while you are back at Hogwarts." He patted his son on the back, "How did I get such a good son? Your 12th birthday is in 8 days, what did you want me to send you?"

"Well I was raised by you and mum, you know how she is with manners." He was happy to see his father chuckle at that. "I want that new broom I saw over the summer, the newest model looks way better than the one I have."

Draco looked proud of his son and smirked, "Of course, only the best for a Malfoy. Now off to bed you go, we have to get to the platform early tomorrow. I will be okay Scorpius, now go get your stuff together and sleep." He kissed his son on the forehead and smiled, "Love you Scorp."

Scorpius shook his head amused, "Yeah let's see if I have to make sure you don't make me late, you always stay up late these days." He bid his father goodnight as he went to his room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Scorpius woke up and went downstairs to see his father asleep on the couch. He noticed he was holding a picture of their wedding and frowned worriedly. As he removed the photo from his hands, he noticed the sad look on his father's face. "Father it's time to head over to the platform to meet with Uncle Harry."

Draco felt himself being shaken awake and noticed he was sleeping on the couch. "I didn't realise I fell asleep here, the last thing I remember was laying down and watching the fireplace." He stood up slowly and stretched.

"I'm ready to go already, I'll get Mixie to make up some breakfast before we leave." Scorpius smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Draco chuckled as he headed up to Lyra's room to wake her up and get her dressed. He looked in her room and smiled when he saw she was sitting on her bed already dressed. "I see someone woke up early and is ready to go. Did you sleep well my sweet?"

Lyra jumped off her bed and twirled around in her green dress and put her shoes on, "Do I look pretty daddy? I picked out this by myself, Mixie told me it was beautiful."

"You are the most beautiful Lyra in the whole world, I think you did perfectly." Draco picked her up and gave her a hug. "Scorpius is having Mixie make us breakfast, let's go eat." He laughed as she skipped down the hall ahead of him. On the way to the dining hall, he stopped in his room and changed his clothes before joining his children.

After two hours they headed to the platform and met Harry, he had a smile on his face and laughed when Lyra ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"How is my favourite Niece doing? I heard a secret that Aunt Pansy had a surprise for you later today." Harry grinned when Lyra squealed with excitement.

"What kind of surprise? Daddy said I was the most beautiful Lyra in the world." Lyra smirked and threw her arms around Harry's neck making him chuckle.

He tapped her on the nose and smirked, a habit he picked up from Pansy, "That is between you and Aunt Pansy, now as much as I love Lyra hugs I have to take your brother back to school." He put her down on the ground and walked over to Draco.

Lyra glared at Harry and stuck her nose up annoyed that he wouldn't tell. "I don't like surprises Uncle Harry."

Draco and Harry looked at each other before laughing, "If she isn't a Malfoy, then I don't know who is. At least one of your children has Hermione's personality." Harry smirked and patted Scorpius on the back, "This one here is just like his mother, brains and all."

"I resent that Potter, I was second right below her. He could have taken after me too you know." Draco glared slightly at his friend and laughed. "If he didn't look like me I would think I had nothing to do with him being conceived."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch, "We need to get going so I can catch up on all the work I missed, I need to keep my grades up. If I fall below Lily in any of my classes I will never hear the end of it."

The adults started laughing hard and looked at each other grinning, "Just like his mother, but I think Lily was hopeful he would stay home longer. She told Pansy she had to beat Scorp this year."

Draco laughed sadly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "You be good at school son, I will send your new broom on your birthday. I love you Scorp." He gave his son a hug and watched as Harry and Scorpius walked away before turning around and heading home with Lyra.

As soon as Draco left the platform, Harry turned Scorpius and looked serious, " How is your father holding up? I am worried he is taking this hard."

"He doesn't sleep at night and has been drinking again, he is putting his feelings aside to help Lyra move on. He still wears his wedding band." Scorpius looked at Harry worried.

"I need to talk to Pansy about this, he is beating himself up for something he had no control over. He is one of my oldest friends and I worry he is going to do something drastic to stop the pain." Harry sighed deeply before starting to walk again.

Scorpius frowned as they grabbed the pokey and landed in front of Hogwarts. "I worry about him and Lyra, mum always told me I need to be there for father if anything happens. She must have known I would be the strong one."

Harry pulled Scorpius into a hug and smiled, "You have made your mum proud Scorp, I will make sure he is okay don't you worry."

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Scorpius smiled and walked towards the front door before opening them and taking a deep breath.

"That's Professor Potter to you," He winked and ruffled his hair, "Let's get you to the common room, I think I saw Lily lounging in there before I left to get you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I still wonder how Harry Potter became the Slytherin Head of House and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry smirked before winking, "Maybe I wanted to and the sorting hat loves me, I had to wear it to figure out which one I would be part of. It still amazes me I was told Slytherin, Pansy wouldn't leave me alone about it."

When they reached the common room, they saw Lily jump up and blush before giving Scorpius a hug. "You were supposed to stay home longer, I thought with this weekend being…" She trailed off before biting her lip.

"Sweetie I told you about that, now I am heading back to your mother. Please don't hex each other while I am gone." Harry laughed and left the common room to head to his quarters.

Lily looked up at him, "Are you okay? I know this must be hard to come back so soon." She reached for his hand.

"I am fine Lily, I just wanted to come back now to make sure you didn't beat me in grades." He smirked before sitting on the couch. "Lyra told me to give you this, she thinks you are my girlfriend." Scorpius handed her a picture.

"This is so sweet of her and why would that be bad? I mean I know you are my best friend but you don't have to make it sound so bad." She looked hurt but he didn't see it. Lily looked at the picture and smiled, it was a picture of a cat that had too much fur and looked like a ball of yarn. The tail was short and it was painted green and blue because those were Lyra's favourite colours.

Scorpius laughed and looked over at her, "Yes Lily you are my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I know you think I'm attractive, most girls do."

* * *

Draco arrived home after dropping Lyra off at Blaise's house, she was promised a sleep over at Uncle Blaise's house today. He pulled out his bottle of fire whisky and opened it up before taking a long sip. The picture he was holding last night was laying on the table and wrinkled, without Lyra there he was depressed and missed her more than normal.

Two hours later and two bottles of firewhiskey empty, Draco sat in his favourite chair and cried as he looked at his pensive and watched another memory.

June 13, 2001

_"_ _Draco come on, we need to get to the reception. They are probably all wondering where we ran off to." Hermione moaned as he ran his hands over her breasts and kissed her neck._

_"_ _They can wait a little bit longer, I need you right now," Draco smirked against her skin and thrust himself inside her making her moan loudly and scrape her nails down his back. He picked up his speed and the sound of skin smacking was all that could be heard besides their moaning._

_Hermione flipped them over on the couch and started to ride him as she arched her back and took him in deeper. She heard Draco groan and felt him thrust harder as she felt a tingling in her stomach as she tightened around him and she screamed his name._

_Draco flipped her over and grinned, "I told you I love to hear you screaming my name." He thrust in her six more times before he came inside her and collapsed next to her on the couch. "I love you Hermione Malfoy."_

_"_ _I love you Draco Malfoy, we need to get dressed now. Good thing I planned on changing into a different dress." She grinned before kissing him and standing up to get dressed._

_Draco_ pulled out of the memory and sighed before hearing a Pop behind him, he turned around and frowned. "What do you want?" He slurred his speech a little and snapped his fingers making the pensive disappear.

Theo looked at his friend and sighed, "I thought you would be like this, how much did you drink?"

"I think just this one, I could be wrong." Draco held up a half empty bottle of firewhiskey to Theo, who just shook his head.

"You have two empty bottles on the floor, I think you have had enough Draco. Give me the bottle and we can talk." Theo held his hand out and sighed frustrated when Draco downed the rest of the bottle.

"She's gone Theo, gone forever and I loved her." Draco broke down and cried as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I loved her, the only women I ever loved is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Imagination and Tom Felton (One day!)

Two hours had passed since Theo left and Draco decided he should head to bed, he dragged himself up the stairs towards his room. When he opened the door he noticed the bottom drawer of his dresser was open and his anxiety grew. That was Hermione's drawer and he hadn't emptied it since he left, he hurried over and picked up a shirt that was on the floor. As he looked at the shirt he lifted it up and closed his eyes remembering her, this was one of her favourites and she wore it that day. As he stuffed the shirt back in the drawer he noticed a shirt was missing, inside instead was a small doll that belonged to Lyra. This made him tear up as he picked the doll up and shut the drawer, he wished he wasn't alone.

Sitting on his bed he pulled his pensive out and sighed before he placed the doll on his bed. Inside the pensive, the memories swirled around tempting him to view them, it was hypnotising him and he couldn't look away. She was asking him to remember her, that's what he told himself as he placed his head in the misty water. As he was drawn into a memory he felt his heart race, it was the memory he had avoided and barely pulled away from the memory of that night. He hurriedly put the pensive away and crawled into his bed still dressed, this was going to kill him. The last thing he remembered before sleep caught up with him was the look of pain on her face and the tear running down her cheek. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night, all he could think about was the fact he was alone now.

When he woke up he heard a noise downstairs and groaned into his pillow, it was too early to deal with people. He stood up and dragged his feet as he went to the loo and splashed his face with water. The next thing he remembered was laying on the floor with Blaise standing over him with a worried expression on his face. "What happened? Why do you look so worried?" He tried to stand up and winced in pain.

Blaise helped him up slowly and helped him to the chair in his room, "Draco are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" He looked his face over and noticed how gaunt he looked, his skin was paler than normal and his cheeks were slightly sunken in.

"I guess I am okay, my arm hurts but that's about it. What happened to me? I was just in the loo." Draco looked around and noticed Lyra wasn't in the room and started to worry, "Where is Lyra?" He felt his pulse quicken as he thought the worst had happened.

"Calm down mate, she is downstairs with Ginny. You know we won't let anything happen to her Draco." Blaise pulled up a chair and sat beside him, "I heard you fall from downstairs and ran up here to make sure you were okay. Have you been eating at all?"

Draco looked away from him and sighed deeply, "I eat once a day Blaise, that's good enough. I make sure the kids are fed and that they are happy." He found his nails interesting before being smacked on the back of the head, "What the bloody hell what that for?"

Blaise glared at him angrily, "Once a day is not good for you and you know that Draco, Scorpius told me it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. Lyra told me something last night that I think you should know." He watched as Draco looked at him worried. "She told me that she is sad for you, that you never smile anymore. I found one of Hermione's old shirts in her bag and was told she wanted to wear it to bed."

"What do you want me to say, Blaise? My wife is gone and I feel alone and miss her so much." The tear that ran down his cheek burned and he finally broke, he crumbled on the floor. "I can't...I just can't do it anymore." He put his head in his hands and cried.

As he cried he didn't hear the door open or little feet running over to him, "Don't cry daddy I don't like to see you sad." Lyra climbed into his lap and hugged him, "I missed you last night daddy."

Ginny walked over to Blaise and placed a hand on his shoulder as he put his hand over the top of hers, "She wanted to see him and I can't tell her no when she pouts at me."

"It's okay Gin, he probably needs this right now anyway." Blaise smiled at his wife sadly and thanked Merlin every day that she wasn't hurt also on that day. "We will be in the sitting room waiting for you, we can't leave you like this." He stood up and walked with Ginny downstairs, leaving Draco alone with Lyra.

Draco finally looked up at Lyra sadly, "I'm sorry sweets daddy is just missing mummy." He pulled her into a tight hug, wincing at the pain in his arm. "I love you Lyra Jean Malfoy don't you ever think otherwise. I missed you too sweets." He kissed her forehead and snapped his fingers bringing his pensive over, "Do you want to see one of my favourite memories of mummy?" When she nodded yes, he smiled and thought about the day Lyra first started to walk.

April 10, Year unknown

" _Draco, come quick, I think she is going to do it!" Hermione shouted excited before smiling at Lyra, "Come on Ly you can do it, come to mummy."_

_Lyra smiled silly at Hermione and placed her hands on the ground before sticking her nappy bum in the air. "Gah Gah Gurgle" She pushed herself up with her hands and wobbled back and forth._

_Draco hurried into the room, catching his breath as he stopped by Hermione and sat down, "Did I miss it? I had to deal with Scorpius and his tantrum." He kissed Hermione and smiled._

" _No you didn't, she just stood up. I am so excited love, our baby is growing up." Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "Oh look she's doing it!" She shrieked excited and clapped loudly._

_Draco grinned and couldn't be prouder at that moment, his little girl was finally growing up on him. He watched as Lyra lifted her little foot and bent her knee carefully before placing it in front of her. She repeated the same movements and started giggling when she started to walk forward. As Hermione and Draco clapped excited, Lyra clapped for herself and fell on her bum giggling._

When they pulled themselves out of the pensive Draco looked over at Lyra and saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "It will be okay Ly, mummy loved you very much and misses you too." He swallowed his sadness to try to calm her. "I miss her too little love...I miss her too."

* * *

 

Once Lyra had calmed down or was it Draco that needed to calm down first. He didn't want to think about how much it had affected him, it only made his heart break more. Draco took Lyra and picked her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him sad. "Don't be sad Ly, mummy would want you to smile when you think of her."

Lyra smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, daddy, I was sad and missed mummy. I even slept in her shirt yesterday, can I keep it?"

Draco smiled and ruffled her hair, "Yes you can Ly, just don't lose it." He put her back on the floor when they entered the sitting room and laughed as she jumped on Blaise and hugged him.

Blaise tickled her making her giggle and swat at his hands, "The only way to stop a tickle bomb is to admit defeat." He grinned and finally let her go as she ran to Ginny for safety.

"Aunt Ginny you have to save me, Uncle Blaise is being a tickle monster today." Lyra sat behind Ginny and giggled.

Ginny laughed and did her best tough face to Lyra, "I will save my favourite girl, what should I do to him?" She snuck a peek over to Blaise and blew him a kiss.

Lyra put her index finger to her chin in thought before smirking, "I think you should kiss him because that is gross and boys are gross. The only boy not gross is Gio, he is my boyfriend. Aunt Pansy said it was okay for him to be my boyfriend."

Ginny giggled and nodded her head, "Yes Lyra I should just to scare him." She smirked before standing up and walking over to Blaise before kissing him on the cheek. "Leave my Lyra alone, or I will kiss you again." Ginny winked before turning to looked at Lyra.

"That is enough Aunt Ginny, now come back here and sit with me." Lyra bounced up and down on the couch before accidentally falling off the couch. She started to cry and hold her leg as Draco ran over to her quickly. "Daddy my leg hurts, please make it better."

Draco watched as tears ran down her cheeks and picked her up, "What have I told you about jumping on the couch? You could have hit your head and really hurt yourself?" Draco raised his voice and made her cry harder.

Lyra looked at him scared and tried to get out of his arms, "I didn't mean to fall, why did you yell at me?" She managed to jump from his arms to Ginny and cried on her shoulder.

Draco realised he had yelled at her and panicked, "Oh I'm so sorry Lyra, I didn't mean to yell at you." He walked towards her and felt his heart sink when Ginny took her into the other room to calm her down. "I didn't mean to...I remembered that night and got scared." As he fell to the couch, he felt someone slap him across the face.

"How could you yell at her like that Draco?" Blaise glared at him irritated with his attitude, "Your 8-year-old daughter is hurt and you yell at her instead of making sure she was okay."

"I don't know what came over me, all I saw was Hermione laying on the ground." Draco looked lost and in pain, he felt like his world was crashing down worse than before. He stood up and looked ashamed, "Tell her I will be right back, I have to do something." He left the room in a rush before Blaise could stop him.

Ginny walked back in the room ten minutes later with Lyra next to her, "Where did Draco go and why do you look like killing someone dear?" She walked over to Blaise and sat next to him, reaching for his hand.

Blaise let out a deep sigh before motioning for Lyra to come over, "Your father said he would be back, he had to do something. You can come back with us and go see Gio if you want, Sev had a sleep over with him so we need to pick him up." He smiled at her and patted her on the head as he mouthed to Ginny 'I will tell you later'.

Lyra giggled and held her leg gently, "Yes Uncle Blaise, I want to see him but my leg still hurts. What if daddy comes back and we are not here?" She looked worried as tears glistened in her eyes. "I didn't mean to make him mad." She pouted her bottom lip out and hugged him tightly.

"Cara don't pout at me, you know he isn't mad at you. He just got scared you hurt yourself." Blaise smiled sweetly at her before continuing, "He will know where you are, I wasn't made your Godfather for nothing little one. If you aren't here you are usually with me."

They went to her room and packed another overnight bag just in case and headed over to the Potter residence. When they entered through the floo, Lyra spotted Giovanni and Severus sitting in the other room. As she hopped over to them on one foot, she smiled big and gave them each a big hug. Blaise had to chuckle when he watched Gio blush and scoot closer to her. "Giovanni you have an hour and we are leaving, Lyra may be staying with us tonight so be nice to her." He looked at Ginny and gave her a kiss.

Draco paced in front of the desk and wrung his hands together, he needed to find a way to forget her. Her being gone was slowly killing him and now he was taking it out on Lyra, there had to be a way. "Come on Weasley there has to be a way to help me, I can't do this anymore." He felt like his legs were going to give out under him and he plopped into the leather chair in from of the desk of Ron Weasley.

"Draco I will not let you forget her, I've told you this before and my answer won't change." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. "You two were the perfect couple, we all could see that. I will not tarnish her legacy by allowing you to not remember your wife. She turned you into a better person and we are all here for you." He took out a potion phial from his desk and handed it to Draco.

"This only helps for a short time, you know I was addicted to it before." Draco looked worried as he twisted the small phial in his hand. "I miss her though so maybe I should."

Ron looked in thought before sighing, "Have you been obsessing over her memories again? You know they told you that needed to stop."

Draco looked at his nails and swallowed hard, "Three times a day isn't bad Ron, it used to be worse. It is starting to get harder to resist though." He looked desperate for help and stood up feeling defeated.

"Wait Draco here is another phial in case you need it" Ron tossed the phial to Draco, "Don't beat yourself up over this, it will get better Draco."

As Draco left the office he looked down and took a deep breath, "It will never get better, thanks for the medicine." He went back to the manor and took the phial of calming drought to relax, it helped control the emotional pain. The pensive was sitting in front of his bed and he tried to walk away but felt drawn to it. He looked inside and saw the light blue swirls calling him to before he gave into them.

December 25th, 2002

_Draco sat with Scorpius in his lap and smiled, "Hey little guy, your mum and I got you something special for your first Christmas." He watched as Scorpius cooed at him and kissed his forehead. Draco couldn't find Hermione this morning and was worried because she was usually the last awake. Just as he was about to get up, he saw her walking in with blushed cheeks from the snow and a grin on her face._

" _How are my two favourite guys? I'm sorry I left so early hun I had to stop by Molly's house and get Scorp's presents. She even made him a Weasley jumper with an S on it." Hermione beamed as she placed the many presents in from of them. "I think we should try for another baby Draco. I saw Fred today and little Lily and I don't want Scorpius to grow up, I want him to stay little." Hermione grinned sheepishly before pulling Scorpius into her lap and smothering him with kisses, "I missed my little Scorp this morning, I love you always."_

" _We can have as many children as you want, I already told you it is okay that you didn't want to go back to work after Scorp was born." Draco smiled lovingly at her and lean_ _t_ _over giving her a quick kiss, "I have something special for you love, let me go get it." He ran upstairs and grabbed a long small jewellery box._

_Hermione watched as he came down with the present and gasped in surprise, "Draco I told you I didn't want anything, you already gave me Scorpius this year." She took the present and looked at it smiling before opening it. Inside the package was a locket with a ruby in the centre, it was gold and inside the locket was a picture of the three of them. Hermione started to cry and squeezed Scorpius, "I love this so much Draco and I love you."_

_Draco chuckled and picked the locket up, securing it around her neck. "Only the best for you Hermione Malfoy, I love you too." He kissed her and smiled on her lips before pulling away. "What do you think Scorpius, did daddy do a good job?"_

_They both laughed when Scorpius cooed and reached his hand into Hermione's hair before pulling it._

When he was pulled from the pensive, he felt relaxed and went to his bed falling asleep. What he didn't realise was he was falling into his old habits and if not careful he could hurt his family again.

* * *

The next morning he woke up in a state of panic and looked around scared, "Lyra?" He called out as he saw someone open his door, the next thing he saw was a thing he hadn't seen in years and he screamed scared. A blue otter was floating through the air, racing towards him. Draco threw the covers over his head as the otter hit his body and vanished within him. The cold took over his body and he felt himself slowly pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Imagination and Tom Felton (In my head!)

Ginny came through the floo the next morning to check on Draco, "Draco? Are you here?" She walked towards his room and noticed his door was open. When she peeked in the door, Ginny noticed Draco had the covers over his face. "Get up Draco, Blaise said to come make sure you were okay."

When Draco didn't answer, Ginny moved the covers from his face and noticed he was breathing shallow and his eyes were closed. She tried to shake him to wake him up and started to panic when he didn't move."Draco Malfoy don't play around like this, wake up."

On the side table was his wedding ring and Ginny knew he never took it off. Her worry intensified and she ran to the floo to get Blaise. "Blaise come quick, Draco isn't waking up."

Blaise came through the floo within minutes and dropped the kids off with Ginny. "Where is he at? Did you try everything to wake him up?" Blaise looked at her worried then looked at the kids, "Go play in your room Lyra, show Gio your new toys. We will be right back."

When the kids ran off to the room, Ginny looked at Blaise and had tears in her eyes. "He was under his covers and looked like he was scared the way his eyes were closed. The wedding ring is even sitting on his side table and he never takes that off."

Blaise looked towards his door and frowned, "Did he have the pensive out? I think his pensive addiction has come back."

"No, but the door was open and he was hardly breathing. I wonder what happened to him to make him remove his ring and not wake up." Ginny took his hand and walked with him up the stairs to the room.

"He never removes that ring, he made a promise to Hermione to always wear it." Blaise looked at Draco and was shocked, he was clutching the sheets and his eyes were tightly closed. As they watched his chest rise and fall, Blaise sighed, "We need to take him to St. Mungo's because something isn't right here." He picked up the ring and slipped it in his pocket before levitating Draco from the bed.

Ginny went and retrieved the kids before meeting Blaise in front of the fireplace, "I will take them to Pansy's and meet you there."

Lyra looked over at her father and noticed he was sleeping, "Is Daddy okay?" She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "Daddy wake up, I love you" When he didn't respond, she started to cry and held on to his arm, "Why is he still asleep? Make him wake up Uncle Blaise, he is cold and needs a blanket." She ran up to her room and grabbed a green blanket that was from her bed and placed it over his legs.

"I'm sure that will warm him up before we get him to the doctors." Blaise looked at her sympathetically.

"Is this the same thing that happened to mummy? She was cold too and Daddy cried a lot." Lyra looked concerned and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Daddy has been sad for days and I want him to be happy again. He never plays with me anymore." Lyra frowned as Ginny grabbed her hand and walked towards the floo.

Ginny gave her a hug and picked her up, "He will be okay Ly, daddy just misses mummy a lot. I need you to grab Gio's hand and we can head to play with Sev." She watched as Lyra nodded and grabbed his hand blushing. "I will see you soon love."

Blaise kissed Ginny and tapped her bum as she stepped into the floo and disappeared. He looked at Draco and sighed worriedly. "Let's make sure you are okay mate, you are worrying me."

* * *

When they arrived at Pansy's house, the kids ran up to Severus's room and shut the door giggling. Pansy walks over to Ginny and frowned, "What happened to make you look so upset?"

Ginny sighed deeply, "Draco didn't wake up this morning and Blaise is taking him to St. Mungo's right now. Can you watch the kids for me Pans?"

"What!? I thought he was doing a little better. He has been so sad I worry he is going to abuse his pensive again." Pansy walked with Ginny down towards Severus's room and stopped. "How did Lyra take it? She is already traumatised with what happened to Hermione."

"From what Blaise told me she is still having nightmares and has problems sleeping if Draco is not around." Ginny frowned and opened the door, "She is staying strong through everything and whenever we are watching her, we take her to visit Hermione. It is making her have a better understanding of what is going on."

They watched the kids playing and noticed Lyra sitting off to the side and crying. She was watching the boys play and had tears running down her cheeks. Pansy looked at Ginny and teared up before resting a hand on her swollen belly. "I will talk to her Gin, you go with Blaise and check on Drake." She looked down, "I have never seen him so sad and it worries me. I just hope Ron can find a cure so everyone can be happy again."

"Ok, I will keep you up to date and thank you for watching them for us. I know your hands are full with Severus, little Drake and little Ivy. Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" Ginny smiled at the kids, she saw Lyra stand up and walk towards them.

"Aunt Pansy, can I help you around the house? I don't feel like playing right now." Lyra smiled sadly and hugged her around her stomach. "I'm sure Ivy and Drake will like me to sing to them." She grinned and kissed Pansy on the stomach.

Pansy smiled down at her, "Yes you can help me sweetie, I have the perfect thing for you to do." She bent over as far as she could and laughed, "You know how I was trying to fix the twins room up, I need a special witch to help me finish it up."

Lyra grinned excited and ran to the nursery giggling as the two adults looked relieved. "I think she will be okay Gin, you have to look over two of my oldest friends and I will watch the kids." Pansy laughed and gave her a hug before walking towards the nursery.

Ginny shook her head laughing before heading to the floo to meet up with Blaise. When she exited the fireplace, she walked toward Blaise and looked at him curiously. "Did he wake up yet?"

"No he didn't but your brother is sure he will wake up soon. They still don't know why he is cold though." Blaise looked towards the open door and sighed, " I had to leave, it was too much for me."

Ginny walked over to the open door and looked inside, she saw a healer and Ron next to Draco's bed. "Ron tell me he is going to be okay!" She walked over to the side of the bed and sighed, "Lyra is upset still but Pansy is keeping her distracted."

Ron handed her Draco's chart and sighed, "This is how Hermione looked when she came in here, I don't want to see Draco not leave here too."

"This looks bad, do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Ginny flipped through the pages and frowned, "You think something shocked him and caused this, I need to tell Scorpius what is going on."

Ron watched as his sister left the room and turned to Healer Vanessa, "We need to try that potion you helped me create, I can't let Lyra and Scorp lose another parent to this."

Vanessa looked into his blue eyes full of concern, "We haven't tested it out yet, what if it kills him." She looked over at Draco and admired his features, his face had relaxed finally but he still looked sad. Her eyes filled with tears as she noticed tears coming from his eyes.

"We need to try something...if Draco Malfoy meets the same fate as his wife, we will most likely be let go." Ron ran a hand through his hair and wrote something in the chart. "Remember that you need to mix 2 parts to 1 part for it to work."

Healer Vanessa nodded as her long hair fell in her face, before she could move it she saw Ron reach over and tuck it behind her ear. "Don't worry it will work, we have been working on it for a year." She hurried out the door embarrassed and bumped into Blaise who was standing in the hall. "I'm sorry Mr Zabini,"

Blaise chuckled softly, "It's okay Vanessa, I would be in a hurry to leave Ron too. How is Draco doing?"

"He is still the same except he is crying in his sleep, I am going to get a potion to try on him." Vanessa smiled sadly before turning around and walking down the hall.

* * *

_Draco looked around and noticed he was in his sitting room next to Hermione and jumped. "What...What are you doing here? You have been gone for two years now, you can't be here."_

_Hermione smiled at him and reached for his hand, "I'm right here love, you will be okay. I need you to look over the kids for me, they lost me too young." She squeezed his hand._

" _I can't Hermione, I can't live without you. It hurts too much to see your face in my memories, Weasley won't let me erase you." Draco looked pained as if his heart was breaking all over again._

" _You are stronger then this Draco Malfoy, I fell in love with you because I knew I could always count on you. You are an amazing father and still cherish me even though I am not there right now." Hermione tilted her head and looked him in the eyes._

_Draco caught her eyes on him and looked back at her, unable to tear his eyes away. He missed her so much that he didn't feel like trying anymore. If only he had been there that night, maybe then she wouldn't have gotten hurt._

_Hermione frowned at him before scooting closer to him and cupping his face with her hands. "You can't think like that Draco, the kids need you right now, I will be okay so please stop worrying so much. I will always be here in your heart until you see me again." She leant over and kissed him._

_Draco could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips and kissed her back pulling her close. Even if he was only imagining her, he craved her kiss and missed holding her in his arms. When he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes and started to cry. The tears stung his eyes and he let himself finally just cry with the pain. He hadn't been able to recover from her accident and never wanted to show his vulnerability so he kept it inside._

" _Love it's okay to be sad and cry, I miss you too and wish I could hold you and comfort you right now." Hermione hugged him and knew their connection was almost closed._

_Draco held her as tight as he could and felt her start to fade away, "Come back Hermione, please! I need you here with me, I can't handle it anymore. Please come back to me, love...Please..."_

Ron watched as he was crying in his sleep and frowned, "I miss her too Draco."

* * *

Back at Pansy's house Lyra and Gio were sitting on the couch playing wizards chess as Sev watched. Gio snuck a peak up at Lyra and smirked, "Don't get upset when you lose." He moved his king down the board.

"Gio she beats you every time and you know it. Lyra is unbeatable and makes you blush." Severus grinned before watching the pawn get pushed off the board.

"See I am a Malfoy and Malfoys always win." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Her mum had taught her how to play and would always win against her father.

Pansy entered the room and shook her head laughing, "If that doesn't sound like Draco I don't know what does. Come, children, it's time for lunch and then we can play some games."

As Pansy turned around, she heard the floo activate and saw Scorpius in his Slytherin uniform walk through. "Where is father at? Uncle Harry told me to come home right away." Scorpius looked at his aunt and frowned, "He isn't sick is he?"

Lyra saw Scorpius and ran over to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him, "Scorp daddy wouldn't wake up so Uncle Blaise took me here to wait." She buried her head in his shoulder and cried, "I was so scared but I knew I had to be strong."

"He will be okay Ly, do you want to come with me to see him?" Scorpius looked worried and kissed the top of her head. 'Can I take Lyra with me to see our father? I will bring her back." He asked Pansy and smiled.

"Yes Scorp go ahead, just be quick because you can't miss too much class." Pansy smiled at him and gave him a hug before watching them floo to St. Mungos. "Okay boys time to eat and no Severus James Potter you are not allowed to sit next to Gio."

* * *

At the hospital room Blaise and Ginny sat by Draco and held hands, "I hope that potion works that they gave him. Healer Vanessa said it hasn't been fully tested yet but knowing the healing potions those two have made, I'm sure it will work." Blaise sounded slightly relieved and heard the door open.

"Uncle Blaise, I heard what happened, has he improved any?" Scorpius walked in with Lyra behind him.

"Uncle Blaisey! I was told I could come with Scorp to see daddy." Lyra smiled big and jumped into his lap, making sure to face Draco.

Blaise smiled at Lyra before focusing on Scorpius, "He was given a potion to help wake him up, he should wake up soon." He looked down at Lyra and flicked her nose, "You seem like you're in a good mood."

Lyra grinned before blushing, "I beat Gio in chess again and he didn't like that I was sad so he hugged me."

Scorpius laughed at her, "So you had fun with your boyfriend Lyra? Do I need to tell him not to hurt you?"

Lyra blushed and glared at him, "At least he knows I like him, you like Lily."

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do Scorp, I heard you say it in your sleep," Lyra smirked and played with a hanging curl in her hair.

Scorpius turned red and glared at her, "You are wrong you little bint. I don't love Lily Potter."

Lyra looked at him and started to cry, "You are so mean Scorpius I hate you."

Before Scorpius could say anything Blaise glared at him, "I know your father taught you Not to talk to women like that, especially your sister." He hugged Lyra and kissed the top of her head.

Scorpius looked annoyed and turned to look at his father before wiping invisible dirt off his school robes. "Always acting like she is innocent, everyone favours Lyra." He walked next to his father and sighed, "I sent him a patronus with a special charm attached to calm him. This is all my fault, I need to get out of here."

Ginny saw how disappointed Scorpius was and stood up walking over to him, "It's not your fault Scorp, he went into shock and there is nothing we could do about it. He even took his ring off last night."

"He did what? He promised mum he would never take it off unless she was dead." He looked at Ginny and tears filled his eyes, "Is she really? He would have told me right?"

"Oh no she's not dead Scorp!" Ginny pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, "We don't know why he did, What is your patronus anyway?"

He pulled away from her and frowned, "An Otter is my patronus, uncle Harry taught me how to do one last year." Scorpius wiped his tears and turned away from them. "I didn't think he would have been so upset when he saw it, I should have realised it would."

Ginny looked over at Blaise and glared at him, "Blaise," She watched as Blaise stood up and hung his head.

"Scorp I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't know what happened." Blaise walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder, "You didn't do anything wrong, I think your father thought it was your mum."

Lyra slowly walked over to them and hugged her brother, "Don't be sad Scorpy, I am sorry for bringing up Lily."

Scorpius got on his knee and hugged Lyra, "I am not mad at you Ly, I was just upset about father and took it out on you." He kissed her forehead and stood up, "I am going to head back to school, Keep me up to date Uncle Blaise." He walked out the door with his head hung looking down.

Blaise watched as he left the room and turned to look at Draco, he noticed Draco's eyes were starting to open and hurried to his side.

When Draco opened his eyes he looked around in shock, "Where am I at? I was just in my bed asleep." He noticed Blaise was standing by him and took a deep breath. "What is going on?"

"You wouldn't wake up this morning Drake and we got scared, so we brought you to St. Mungo's." Blaise sighed relieved that he was finally awake.

"The last thing I remember was seeing _Her_ Otter as it swam into my chest. I thought she was getting me back for taking my ring off last night." Draco looked down and picked up his left hand,"I lost it didn't I, she made me promise never to take it off when the accident happened."

Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "I knew you would want it when you woke up, so I picked it up for you." He handed him the ring, "Why did you take it off in the first place?"

Draco looked at the ring and frowned, "I can't handle this anymore mate, she lays in a bed every day. She is not even aware she is leaving behind all of her family and it is killing me." He threw the ring across the room and broke down.

Lyra crawled into his bed and curled up next to him, "Daddy please don't cry, mummy will wake up one day."

He looked down at Lyra and wrapped her into his arms, "I can't hold it back anymore Ly, I have been missing her for 2 years and knew I had to be strong for you. Daddy can't be strong anymore, I'm sorry." He held her tight afraid to lose another one in his family.

Ginny picked up the ring and pushed it into Draco's hand, "Hermione would be angry with you right now Draco, put the ring on and stop this. You are acting like she is dead and you know damn well she is on the 6th floor right now in a coma. I take Lyra there four times a week, when was the last time you saw her?"

"I can't come see her, it hurts too much." He looked ashamed as he put the ring back on his finger, "You wouldn't understand why I can't, I caused the accident to happen and seeing her hurt upset me." Draco looked down and noticed Lyra had fallen asleep in his arms. "It's all my fault, I told her being with me would get her hurt one day."

"You know that is a lie, you didn't cause her to have the accident. Its not your fault she was followed that day." Blaise looked sympathetic at Draco and shock his head, "You need to go see her and get over this."

* * *

Up on the sixth floor, Healer Claire looked at the charts for her patients before stopping at one in particular. "Hermione Malfoy," She said to herself as she looked through the papers and sighed. After being appointed her personal healer by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, she knew she had to try her hardest to keep her alive until they found a cure.

Walking towards the room, she heard a scream and ran to the door to see Hermione sitting up on the bed with her eyes closed. Her mouth was open and she was screaming in pain before collapsing back on the bed silent. "Well this is a new development, I need to talk to Blaise and Draco about this. Maybe something happened I don't know about." Blaise came to her mind and she sighed, she always found him attractive but knew he was married. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before walking closer and waving her wand over Hermione's head. "So you are still in there somewhere it seems, this is good news."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Imagination and Tom Felton (I wish...)

Two days later Draco was allowed to go home, he promised Blaise he would visit Hermione before he left. As he left his floor he went to the stairs and took a deep breath before walking up to the sixth floor. "You can do this, she is only sleeping not dead." He reminded himself before turning the handle and opening the door.

The sixth floor was a special floor, it held the patients that were in magical induced comas and only had 20 rooms. Draco only came up here on their anniversary every year, it made him sick thinking he was the reason she was stuck here. He made his way to the last healer station in the hall and sighed.

Healer Claire heard someone approach and looked up to see Draco standing there, "Mr Malfoy you don't usually come up here, is everything okay?" She picked up Hermione's chart and stood up. "Would you like to see her chart?" Claire handed it to him and smiled sadly.

"I just felt I had to see my wife and Blaise may have yelled at me about it a bit." Draco chuckled as he took the chart and looked through it frowning, "I can't do this, I'm sorry for bothering you." He handed it back after he finished looking through it.

As Draco turned around to leave Claire put her hand gently on his shoulder, "You should go see her, I know it's hard but Lyra does it weekly. If she can then so can you, give it a chance." She opened the chart and started walking towards the last room.

Draco took a deep breath before turning around, "You're right Claire I need to come here more often." He followed her to Hermione's room and gulped, "Has there been any changes besides the screaming?" He froze when he opened the door and saw Hermione lying on the bed.

All of a sudden Hermione shot up and screamed, the scream was loud and painful. Draco rushed into the room over to the side of her bed, "I am here love, it's okay." He grabbed her hand and felt tears running down his cheeks. As he kissed the back of her hand, she fell back to the bed and had a smile on her face.

"This is interesting, she hasn't been responding to anything when she screams." Claire jotted down a note on her chart and smiled, "I think you may have calmed her, she is even smiling."

Draco looked shocked and held her hand afraid, "What should I do now? Will she be okay when I leave?" He looked at Hermione and smiled softly.

Claire hid her knowing smile behind the chart, "She will be okay when you leave, just make sure you visit more often. She is already showing improvement I believe." She waved her wand over Hermione and muttered a spell before looking pleased.

As she opened her mouth to tell Draco how Hermione was improving, Blaise walked in with Lyra. "Draco I am surprised to see you here, is everything okay with Hermione?"

"Daddy you came and mum is smiling." Lyra grinned and sat on Draco's lap, "She is never smiling when I visit her." She placed her hand on top of Draco's and smiled.

"I thought I should visit her before I get lectured again by you." Draco glared softly at Blaise and used his other arm to hug Lyra. "I am glad I came though because she has been screaming in her sleep." He looked concerned and moved his hand before moving Lyra and standing up.

Blaise looked at Hermione and noticed she wasn't smiling anymore, "Hold her hand again Drake, different I want to see something."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and held her hand, "What are you trying to see?" He looked at his wife and smiled, he had missed seeing her smile.

'That is interesting, she is only smiling when you hold her hand." Blaise chuckled and turned to Claire, "Did you notice that too? Maybe if he actually visited her more, she might heal from his love."

"I was just about to tell him that as you entered the room. As soon as he started talking to her and held her hand she stopped screaming and had a smile her face." Claire rolled her eyes playfully.

Blaise smirked at her, "Sorry if I beat you to it, he is hard headed enough that he wouldn't have listened to you anyway."

"I think if given the chance to speak he would have listened to me." She put her hand on her hip and looked at him smirking.

"Every day I bring Ly here and see you, you are not formidable enough to convince Draco to do anything." He grinned at her and looked over at the bed, Draco and Lyra were talking to Hermione and smiling. "Let's leave them alone, I need to talk to you about something anyway."

They left the room and shut the door, "I convinced him to not leave when he first got here, so I am quite formidable enough Blaise." She looked him in the eyes and smiled flirtatiously.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and laughed, "He probably didn't want to hear you complain, I have told him the things we talk about."

Claire blushed and looked away from him, "No wonder he looked at me differently when he came here last time. I told you I couldn't help it, I like you but know you're taken."

"If I was single you would be the first one I came to," He winked at her before hearing the door open. "It looks like that's my cue to go, owl me if there are any changes or if you just want to talk." He kissed her on the cheek and smirked before joining Draco and Lyra down the hall.

Draco looked at Blaise and narrowed his eyes, judging him for what he saw when he left the room. "What did I tell you about that Blaise? Ginny would be pissed at you mate, you need to stop flirting with her."

Blaise rolled his eyes before sighing dramatically, "I can always admire beautiful things I see, Ginny is my wife and I love her. A wizard can look if he wants because I will always come home to one witch." He looked aggravated as he reached the stairs, "Take Lyra home, she needs her father not her uncle." He turned and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Draco glared at Blaise as he walked away before looking at his sleeping daughter, "I'm here Lyra and I'm sorry I was being a terrible father." He kissed her temple and went home.

Later that evening after Lyra went back to sleep, Draco went to his study and pulled out the pensive,"I can't stop Hermione, I need to remember the good times." He allowed himself to be drawled into the memories and slowly opened his eyes.

December 4th, 2005

_Hermione stood in the doorway of the bedroom in a light green see-thru teddy, she had a thong on and a curl wrapped around her finger as she looked at him. She bit the corner of her lip and used her other hand to run down to the inside of her thigh._

_Draco gulped loudly as she started to walk over to him as he sat on his bed in only his pants. The pressure of his erection was painfully stuck in his pants as he licked his lips, "Come here, you sexy witch." He patted his knee and smirked seductively._

_Hermione sat on his lap and rubbed her ass against him, "I'm here, what did you need?" She ran her fingers along his thighs and heard him groan. "I need a drink, I hope you don't mind." She slid off his lap and bent over before turning around and pulling down his pants. As her hand wrapped around his erection, he moaned and couldn't stop watching her._

" _By all means drink away." He smirked as she placed her plump lips on his cock and moved forwards and backwards as he leant back on his elbows and licked his lips. When she pulled away and stuck her tongue out licking the pre-cum from his tip, he thrust his hips forward._

" _Oh you thought I was done, I am just getting started." She grinned and placed her mouth back on him as she continued moving her mouth. Hermione heard his breathing become unsteady as he filled her mouth up with cum. When she swallowed it, she licked her lips and sat in his lap facing him. "Delicious" Hermione said as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a finger and sucked on it._

_Draco put his arms around her waist and closed the space between them, "You look good enough to eat my sexy wife, let me return the favour." He kissed her urgently and ran his hands up her back, undoing the clips on her teddy. Draco pulled it off her body without breaking the kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes raked over her in only a thong. "Bloody gorgeous, how did I get so lucky." He flipped her on her back and smirked as he moved down her body and pulled down her thong._

_Hermione wiggled on the bed and gasped loudly as he lowered is head and ran his tongue along her wet lips. She reached down and put her hands in his hair as he licked her core making her moan and squirm. "Oh, Draco...Yes." She bucked her hips as he bit gently on her sensitive bud. In all honestly, he had been the only person she had let go down on her, he always took such care in making her feel good. As he sucked on her clit and stuck two fingers in her pussy, she felt her legs shake and her orgasm take over. "Draco" She screamed as she tightened her legs around his head and felt him lick her juices up._

_Draco stood up and rubbed his hand over his hard cock, "You always taste so good." He climbed up the bed and leant down kissing her gently this time as he lowered himself down before sliding his hard cock inside her. "Hermione you feel so good." The pleasure that was showing on her face and the sounds coming from her mouth made him pick up the speed her was going._

" _Yes Draco, harder...I need harder." Hermione pleaded as Draco pounded into her harder and made the headboard bang against the wall. His hands cupped her breasts and fondled her as the only sounds you could hear were the bed banging against the wall and flesh smacking._

Draco pulled out of the pensive and was breathing heavy, that was the day Lyra was conceived and one of the best nights of his life. As he ran a hand through his hair, he felt the pressure between his legs and groaned. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member as he started to wank off as he thought of Hermione in that green teddy. He came hard as he moaned out her name, "Hermione...I miss you."

There was a knock at the door and he heard Mixie answer the door, he hurried up and cleaned up himself before sitting up straight in his chair. As the door opened to his study, he saw Ron and Vanessa looking at him and smiling.

"What do you two need? I was about to go to sleep." Draco motioned for them to sit down. "If you came to check on me you wasted your time. I am feeling fine after that potion took effect." He noticed the pensive was still next to his desk.

"We needed to know if there were any side effects to the potion before we can try it on, Hermione," Ron said as he noticed Draco had his pensive out. "Were you using that again? You know you became dependent on it before."

Draco looked towards the pensive and sighed, "I only look at it every now and then." He lied to them before snapping his fingers and making it leave the room. "Only when I need to hear her voice."

Ron looked at him unconvinced, "I don't believe you but I can't prove a thing, just be careful with that. You only got over your addiction six months ago." He looked at his friend and shook his head to focus. "We also wanted to talk to you about possibly giving the potion to Hermione."

Healer Vanessa smiled at Ron before facing Draco, "I was looking at the notes on her condition and think the potion may help reverse the affect the Cruciatus curse had on her. If it works she will wake up after two years of being unconscious." She reached over and squeezed Ron's hand nervous of his reaction.

"Did you say you might be able to save Hermione?" Draco looked at them confused, "I thought there was no way to save her, what proof do you have that this will work?"

"We were able to wake you up with the potion, after working a year I think we may have fixed it to work properly." Ron smiled before pulling a note out of his pocket and handing it to Draco. "Here is what we have figured out about the potion, I know you know about potions. Come see me tomorrow and we can discuss what you want to do."

Draco opened the note and looked shocked, "How did you come up with this? I mean I know you are one of the best healers in Britain but I know how you are with potions."

Ron laughed before pointing to Vanessa, "Well you see I had a lot of help, Healer Vanessa is excellent at potions. She has been helping me for a year now, when you woke up we knew there was a chance it may work." He looked at her and smiled.

"I found a way about three months ago and never had a chance to test it out. I believe we finally have a cure and can get you your wife back." Vanessa smiled and pulled out a phial from her pocket. "This is the potion if you want to examine it before we use it."

Draco reached over his desk and took the phial, "I will go over everything and contact you in the morning, thank you for this, my friend." He stood up and walked them to the door before heading to his labs in the cellars.

When the morning came, Draco woke up with his head in a book and the note in his hand. He had spent all night trying to make sure the details of the potion were correct. As he stood up and stretched, he heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Draco are you down here?" Theo walked towards the room and grinned to hold back his laugh, "You look, rough mate, you may want to brush your hair. Do I dare say it is as messy as Potter's hair right now?"

Draco glared at him before running his hands through his hair, "Why am I friends with you?"

Theo laughed this time and earned a punch in the arm from Draco, "That is because you love my friendship, such a Hufflepuff." He ducked as Draco went to punch him.

"Never call me a Hufflepuff again, I was busy last night trying to make sure this could really fix my wife." Draco held up the vile and smiled a real smile for the first time in months, "I need to get Blaise, come with me."

When they left the study, Draco went to wake up Lyra before heading to the sitting room. "Ly I need you to go with Uncle Blaise for a few hours, I am going to visit Uncle Ron."

Lyra yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I want to go with you daddy, I never see you anymore." She held on tight to him and pouted.

"I need you to stay here Lyra, I may be able to help mummy but if it doesn't work I don't want you there." He kissed her forehead, "I will have you come over if we succeed today."

Theo returned to the sitting room with Blaise behind him, "Sorry he took so long, I had to wait for him to freshen up." He smirked as he sat down next to Lyra, "How is my little witch doing? I have something special to bring you next time I come over."

Blaise grinned before plopping on a chair and feeling Lyra jump into his lap, "Hey my sweet, I hear your father has an important thing to do today. I will take you and Gio somewhere special, name a place and we will go."

Lyra looked in thought as she put a finger on her chin, "I am tired Uncle Theo, daddy woke me up from a dream." She turned to face Blaise, "I will only go because of Giovanni, he is my boyfriend after all."

"Lyra you know I had to wake you, I didn't want to leave while you were asleep." Draco laughed and walked over towards her, "Thank you, Blaise, for this, I am hoping this finally wakes her up." He leant down and hugged Lyra before kissing the top of her head. "I love you Ly I will see you shortly."

He waved them bye as he went through the floo to St. Mungo's praying to Merlin a Miracle happens.

* * *

Draco entered Ron's office and cleared his throat as he saw Ron and Vanessa separate quickly and blush. "So I have decided I want to try it and see if she wakes up, I would like to do it today. I am not a patient wizard and you know this."

Ron regained his composure and smiled, "let's head up to see her then, Healer Vanessa will be administering the potion and it should wake her up in twenty-four to forty-eight hours." Ron looked hopeful and wanted Hermione back, these last two years took a toll on him as well.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (Only in my head!)

As they walked towards the sixth floor, Draco spotted Theo and Blaise waiting for him. "What are you two doing here? Who is watching Lyra?" Draco asked impatiently as he approached them.

"We came to make sure you would be okay if nothing happened right away. Lyra is with Ginny at the house, she told me to come with Theo." Blaise looked sympathetically towards Draco before heading to the sixth floor.

"How did you two know I would be here still?" Draco questioned Theo curiously. "The only ones that knew were Ron and Vanessa."

Theo laughed and patted him on the back, "Well mate I know people on the inside and they were worried about you." He walked towards Vanessa and slid his hand in hers.

Draco looked shocked, "You told Theo about this? It was supposed to be between the three of us only. I only hinted at what might happen to them." He looked at Vanessa and Ron upset. "Did you both run your mouths or just her?"

Ron put his hands in the air, "I never said a word Draco, I swear." He turned to Vanessa and frowned, "I told you not to tell him about everything. We even fought this morning when you said Theo needed to come support Draco."

"Look I asked her to tell me, I was concerned for you Draco." Theo put an arm around her waist, "She told me you would be upset with her if I was told everything. I wanted to be here for you Drake, you shouldn't do this alone."

Vanessa glared at Ron, "I told you before he showed up that the potion isn't guaranteed to work right away. Draco should have someone he can lean on for support."

Draco shook his head annoyed, "Thank you for thinking about me Theo. Let's go see if this will fix Hermione now." He walked towards the sixth floor hoping this would work.

As they approached her room, everyone stopped and got quiet. Healer Claire was standing in the room running tests as she made notes. Draco noticed Blaise was sitting by Hermione and talking to Claire. After taking a deep breath, he turned to face them. "Well Vanessa, are you ready to give this a try?"

Vanessa smiled reassuringly at Draco and squeezed Theo's hand. "Yes but remember this may not work right away. She has been in this condition for 2 years, all the tests we did came back successful but with possible side effects."

Ron stood next to her and smiled, "Let's see if that year was wasted or not. I know you graduated a year before us but I would have picked you as a partner in potions." Ron chuckled and saw the annoyed look on Theo and Draco's faces.

"She was in Slytherin and would never have helped you. I can say I did get her help on my assignments from Snape." Theo smirked and let go of her hand, "Go save Hermione so Draco can be happy again."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and walked with Ron into the room. "Blaise go sit with Draco and Theo, I need to make sure we get this potion in and everything goes okay."

"Ok Healer Nessa I will go," Blaise smirked before walking over to Claire and winking. "This conversation isn't over yet." He walked out the door and sat with his friends.

Vanessa glared at his back, "He knows I hate being called that." She turned to Claire and Ron, "Ok let's get this potion going and hopefully everything works smoothly."

* * *

In the waiting room, Draco started to pace. "What is taking so long? Something must be wrong and I'm stuck out here." He felt a hand on his arm and sighed.

"You need to calm down mate, she is in good hands," Theo assured his friend before looking towards the closed door.

"That is easy for you to say, Theo. Your girlfriend is the one administering the potion, not the one stuck in a coma." Draco sat down and tapped his foot.

Theo smirked before twirling his wand, "You mean my Fiance, I asked her last night."

"No way Theo, I thought you said you would never get married." Blaise laughed and patted him on the back. "I thought I didn't get her usual glare when I called her Nessa."

Draco laughed this time and looked towards the door. "Even I am not that dumb Blaise, you know she hexes people over that." He heard a noise in the room and sat up straight. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Hermione."

"They should come out and get us when the potion is working." Theo also looked towards the door, "I don't hear anything but then I haven't heard her voice in 2 years."

"He has, of course, I know the pensive has been out an awful lot lately. I do hear them talking though, this may be a good sign." Blaise ignored the glare Draco sent him and smirked.

Five minutes later they saw the door open and Ron walking out grinning. "We did it Draco, she is still asleep but she has been taken out of the coma. Come on in and have a look; It seems like there is no brain damage but until she wakes up we can't be certain."

Draco jumped up from his seat, "How do you know for sure?" He looked towards the door concerned.

"We lifted the spell and she is able to breathe on her own. Vanessa can give you the more detailed explanation since she has been the one developing this potion mainly." Ron smiled and walked with them to the room.

Hermione was lying on the bed, breathing steady as her eyes moved under their lids. She could hear people talking but was unable to open her eyes. There was an overwhelming feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. Then she heard his voice, the person who tried to stop the attack. They had only been dating three months but she knew she loved him.

"Are you sure she is okay? I thought there was a chance she would wake up right away." She could hear Draco pacing on the floor and tried to think of where she was at. The look on his face as she was hit was all she could see. It scared her when he got to his knees and held her as she passed out.

"I told you it could take up to two days to fully work. I will be monitoring her and checking in with Claire to make sure she is okay. Once she wakes up, you will be the first to know." That voice sounded familiar to her but she didn't know why. She had to know the women from somewhere but it hurt to think.

"Malfoy go home and try to relax, we know Hermione is tough and will survive this. I promise between Claire, Vanessa, and me; She will wake up soon, have we let you down yet" Now that voice she knew, it was one of her best friends. What was Ron going on about, he was only in Healer school. There was no way he could get her out of this darkness. Who was this Vanessa? Her name sounded familiar but she couldn't put a face to it.

"You're right Ron I should try to rest in case she wakes up soon." She felt Draco kiss her cheek and smiled as she filled with warmth. The last time she had kissed him was right before the attack. She felt something wet drip on her cheek and realised he was crying while holding her hand. Why would he be crying? It's not like she has been passed out for years or anything. From what she could remember it must have only been a day or so.

"Please wake up soon love, I need you back. I love you so much, Hermione." The butterflies in her stomach were flying full force now, he had only told her he loved her a week ago and every time she heard it she blushed. She had only told him she loved him last night and they made love multiple times after. She needed to touch him but her body wouldn't move yet. Maybe if she kept trying she could open her eyes and she those molten eyes of his.

When the door shut she heard them talking in hushed voices, "I will keep an eye on her tonight and will make sure Draco is okay before I come back." Another unfamiliar voice spoke and seemed urgent in his speaking. "No you just want to stay because of Claire and I told Ginny I would keep an eye on you two." Ah, Ron again but what was this about Ginny, she hadn't spoken to her in a month but who was she dating.

"I don't know why you are worried, I would never do anything to hurt her." The unknown man shot a reply back as if it was scripted and she could hear the doubt in his voice.

"I see the way you two go on, you have also been fighting with Ginny again."

"She has been going out all night and not coming home...of course we have been fighting. She even said the name Neville in her sleep the other night."

"Look, mate, I don't know what you two are going through but just talk."

"I tried to but she blows up in my face and says she doesn't care. No, they do not hear us fight, it is only when they are sleeping she starts."

"What do you mean? It looks like there is nothing wrong with your relationship."

"We put up a good act in front of everyone, she is going to kill me for telling you this."

"Telling me what? Isn't she home with him every day?"

"No, she drops him off at Potter's house and goes out. He has been crying when it's just us."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I will try to talk to her. If she is indeed cheating on you then you know what has to be done."

"Yeah...I guess you're right...Well, I am going to check on the house and come back. I would rather be here than in an empty house all night."

When the door was slammed shut, Hermione replayed the conversation she just heard. So Ginny was cheating on her boyfriend of less than a month with Neville. The things you miss when you travel the world with your boyfriend. She would have to talk with Ginny when she was able to move and open her eyes.

* * *

Draco picked up Lyra and Gio on the way home from Pansy's house, Still confused as to why they were always there when Blaise wasn't home. He promised to watch him tonight so Lyra could have a sleep over. When they arrived back at the manor the kids ran to her room laughing.

"Lyra can you two come here for a minute?" Draco called after them.

Lyra pulled Gio back down the stairs and smiled, "Yes daddy what did you need?"

Draco chuckled and gave her a stern look, "You know the rules Ly so please be good. I will tuck you two in at 9, if you are good I will take you both to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"We will be good daddy, I promise." Lyra jumped up and hugged Draco before grinning. "Let's go Gio, I want to show you what my father bought me"

"Lyra you are always so bossy." Gio smirked before wiping some dirt off of his shirt, "But I like it." He walked to the stairs and looked at Draco. "Thanks, Uncle Drake for letting me stay here."

As the kids ran upstairs, Draco walked over to his room and sat on the bed. He had to stay positive and trust his friends had found a way to save his wife. Draco snapped his fingers and brought the pensive over, his heart starting to race. The pensive shined and he slowly lowered his face to the shallow water.

September 20, 1999

" _Draco where are we going? I thought we were going to that new restaurant." Hermione hurried behind him and grabbed his hand._

_Draco laughed before stopping at the corner of the street "Yes we are but I wanted to take a long way. I love when I get you to myself." He put his arms around her waist and grinned before pulling her close to him. "I love you beautiful witch, Happy 3 months." He kissed her._

_Hermione smiled on his lips before pulling away, "I love you too Draco." She smirked before running past him laughing. "Catch me if you can."_

_"You know I always win this game, Hermione." He ran to catch up with her and snuck his arms around her waist. "I got you," Draco whispered in her ear as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck._

" _You sure did." She tilted her neck as he kissed down the side of it. "We have to get to the restaurant Draco. If you keep that up we are going to skip out on free dinner from Blaise and his new mystery girlfriend." She bit back a moan as his hands went under her shirt and laid on her stomach._

_Draco grinned against her skin, "We can reschedule for another day. We just got back from travelling for a month and I want to make love to you again. To taste you and make you scream my name." He cupped her breast under her shirt and smirked when she moaned loudly._

_Hermione turned around and looked flushed, "Ok you win this time, take me home my love." She bit her lip as a loose curl was twirled around her finger._

_"You don't have to tell me twice, let's go!" Draco grabbed her hand and they started to walk back towards the apparation point. He looked at her and smiled before feeling her squeeze his hand hard._

_"Draco look at them, I have a bad feeling." Hermione sounded scared and leant closer to Draco. "Do you have your wand? Mine is on my thigh."_

_Draco nodded before casually slipping his hand into the pocket of his pants. "I will take care of this, just stay behind me." He looked at the two wizards waiting by the apparation point and glared. "We need to get by, could you move?"_

" _We would rather not." The taller wizard said as he wobbled from too much alcohol. "You can hand over your pretty girlfriend and we will leave you be."_

_The shorter wizard walked over towards them and held his wand at Hermione. "Or we can just take her anyway. Such a beautiful witch you have there."_

_Hermione backed behind Draco more so she could reach for her wand. "You don't know who you are messing with." She shouted over his shoulder as she finally reached her wand._

_Draco gave her a look and held his wand up, "Leave us alone or else, I won't hesitate to kill you." He growled under his breath as the short wizard walked closer. "What did I say? Leave my girlfriend alone." He pointed his wand towards the wizard and smirked, "Curcio."_

_The wizard fell to the ground and withered in pain. The taller wizard charged over and knocked Draco to the ground. "She isn't worth it Clyde. Let's get out of here." He helped the short wizard up and pointed his wand at Hermione. "Stupify."_

_Hermione stumbled back and hit her head on the ground. She watched as Draco picked her up and held her before she saw black._

Draco sat up and tried to control his breathing, that was the day they were supposed to meet up with Blaise and Ginny. Hermione never was able to see who the mystery date was that night. She had woken up the next day and thankfully was unharmed, that day she found out her best friend was dating his best friend.

"Daddy!" Lyra yelled from the stairs and giggled when Gio made a face at her. "Stop it Giovanni Zabini. I will not want to be your girlfriend if you are mean to me."

"You know you like me RaRa," Gio grinned and tickled her side. "Now let's go back, he isn't coming."

Draco looked up the stairs and smirked, "I am right here Lyra, what did you need?" He watched as she elbowed Gio in the side and grinned.

Lyra skipped down the steps to her father, "I wanted to know if Gio can sleep in my room because I was to put makeup on him when he falls asleep." She smirked and looked up the stairs to see he was distracted.

"My little Slytherin, no he can't but you can sneak in his room and do that once he is asleep." Draco laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "It's time for bed anyway, up you two go."

Once Draco tucked the kids in bed and walked downstairs, he went back to his room and stripped down to his pants. "It will be okay." He told himself as the pensive was brought over. As he sat back on his bed, he became hypnotised by the light blue swirls in the water. He used his finger to trace them and slowly leant his head in the water.

October 12, 2012

_They sat at a round table with their friends, "Theo where is this girl you wanted us to meet?" Hermione questioned him as she took a sip of her wine. "You look nervous."_

_Theo glared at her slightly before glancing at the door, "She should be here any minute, you may not know her since you were in Gryffindor."_

_Draco looked curiously at Theo, "So everyone should know her but the four Gryffindors. Was she in our year?"_

_"No, she was in the year above us," Theo smirked and took a sip of his water. "You know who she is if you think about it."_

" _Was is that one girl who tutored you in Potions? You two always did flirt with each other." Blaise smirked when Theo blushed slightly. "It's Nessa isn't it?"_

_Draco laughed loudly, "Theo did talk about her all the time, It has been years since we have heard you talk about her."_

_Theo narrowed his eyes annoyed, "Yes it's Vanessa Carson, we have stayed in contact via owl. We started dating a month ago."_

_Pansy smirked and cleared her throat, "It looks like she just walked in, should I wave her over for you?"_

_"No Pansy I have this, you are terrible friends. Did you know that?" Theo stood up and smiled as she walked over. "Hey, Vanessa." He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek._

" _I hope I'm not too late, I was working in the lab with Ron." Vanessa smiled at him and sat down in the open chair._

_Theo rolled his eyes dramatically, "Why does he make you stay so late? He knew you had plans." He held her hand under the table._

_Hermione laughed before taking a long sip of her wine. "Theo leave her alone, Ron doesn't understand emotions."_

_They all laughed and starting talking with each other, this seemed to make the night pass by quicker then they all wanted. Draco had his hand on Hermione's thigh and was rubbing circles with his thumb as he talked. He slowly moved his hand further up until he heard her breathing change._

_Hermione looked at him and shook her head, "Draco not now, there are too many people." She started to blush when he moved to the inside of her skirt._

_"Shh love or you will give me away." He whispered into her ear and grinned. His hand slid to the front of her knickers and she sucked in her breath. "Already damp for me, love?" Draco looked around the table and noticed everyone was distracted. So he moved the elastic and slid his two of his fingers inside her._

" _Draco please..." Hermione barely whispered as she gripped the sides of her chair. Her lip was sore from biting it to hold back a moan. As he slid his finger in and out of her slowly, she groaned and picked up a biscuit to hold back the noise._

_Blaise looked up and notice Hermione was flush and sweating, "Are you okay over there? You look a little sick." He smirked when she bit her lip afraid to speak._

_Draco grinned towards Blaise, "Oh she is just a little overheated, I should take her outside to cool her off."_

_Theo, who had been paying attention to their conversation, laughed and took a sip of his water. "Maybe you do need to tend to her Drake. I will understand if you need to leave." He winked at him._

_When they had made it outside, Draco pinned Hermione to the wall and kissed her hungrily. "I couldn't resist with you in that dress, you know how it gets to me." He ran his hand up her skirt and moved her knickers aside before sliding his fingers into her wet pussy._

_Hermione arched her back and bit back a moan as she rode his fingers. "Oh, Draco...we need to get home now. I need you inside me." She crashed her lips on his desperate to taste him._

_When they finally pulled away, he leant his forehead on hers and grinned. "Let's go love." He took her hand and walked with her down the street. When they stopped at a light post to snog, they didn't see the person walking behind them raising their wand._

_Hermione fell to the ground convulsing in pain, "Ah it hurts" she tried to reach for his hand._

_Draco hurried to her side and picked her up, laying her head on his lap. "What did you do to her?" He asked the witch standing in the shadows._

_"I knew the only way to hurt you would be to hurt your wife. This is for what your father did to my family." The witch smirked as she hit her again with "Curcio" and Hermione passed out from the pain. The witch laughed evilly as she ran off leaving Draco crying as he watched his wife lying still._

Draco sat up and looked around before falling to his bed and crying. He had been avoiding that memory because it was the last memory he had of her conscience. As fell asleep, the image of her twitching on the ground was in the front of his memory.

* * *

The next day had passed and there was no word on Hermione's condition. Draco had sent numerous owls asking if she was awake yet. When nighttime came, he had a hard time falling asleep knowing she was still not awake yet.

The following morning, Harry came through his floo and woke him up. "Draco you need to come quick, she finally woke up and we may have a problem."

Draco looked at him flustered, "What is the problem? I need to wake the kids up." He rushed out and threw some clothes on before waking up the kids. "Get dressed with have to leave." They had all met Harry by the floo with Scorpius.

"Father do you know what happened? Uncle Harry just told me I had to come immediately." Scorpius looked worried as Draco pulled him into a hug.

"I have no idea what's wrong, I was just told by Potter there may be a problem." Draco went through the floo with the kids and waited for Harry before heading towards her room. He saw Claire standing by the healer station and hurried over to her. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Claire looked at him and sighed, "She woke up but she is having trouble remembering a few things. You will need to talk to Harry and Ron about that."

Draco told the kids to wait in the waiting area and rushed into Hermione's room. "Where is she at?" He looked around the room and spotted her sitting in the chair. "Oh Hermione, you had me so worried." He went over to her and smiled sadly before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Draco I'm okay, What happened to you? You look so much older." She cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears that were falling from his face. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione. I missed you so much." He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Hermione looked at him confused, "What do you mean? We just saw each other last night." She reached for his hands and he pulled away.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Draco looked at her pleadingly.

Hermione took a deep breath before looking down at their hands. "That night I was attacked on our 3 month anniversary. Why are we wearing wedding rings?" She looked confused and moved away from him.

Draco almost fell from shock as he realised she didn't even remember the kids. "We got married on June 13, 2001, don't you remember?"

She looked around at Harry before turning back to Draco. "I don't remember anything, what happened to me and how long was I out?"

"You have been in a coma for 2 years...we have two children..." He leant against the wall for support as he felt light-headed.

"What happened to me..." Hermione started to cry as Draco excused himself from the room.

Ron followed Draco out and stopped him, "Where are you going?" He noticed his eyes were filled with tears and he looked angry. "We can fix it Draco, it is just a side effect."

"She doesn't remember our wedding or our kids. She got scared that we were married and you promised me she would be okay." He yelled at Ron. "You and Vanessa told me she would be okay, how am I supposed to tell my children their mum doesn't even remember them."

Scorpius walked over to them and interrupted their conversation. "What do you mean she doesn't remember us?" He angrily wiped a tear that fell down his face before storming into her room and slamming the door.

Hermione looked up at the door and tilted her head, "Who are you?"

"You really don't remember me, mum?" Scorpius saw her hang her head and shake it softly. "I can't handle this Uncle Harry, I need to go back." He glared at Hermione sadly and stormed out of the room.

Hermione started to cry hard and curled up on the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Imagination and maybe Tom Felton (In the future!)

Draco caught Scorpius's arm as he slammed the door shut, "Scorp come here, I know you are upset."

"She doesn't fucking remember me, how do you think I feel?" Scorpius pulled his arm and walked away from him. "At least she remembers you, I am nothing to her."

"Don't use that language Scorpius and you can't blame her for that. It will come back to her soon, she was asleep for 2 years." Draco caught up with him and stopped Scorpius from leaving.

Scorpius glared at him with tears in his eyes, "I can talk however I want to, my mum doesn't know I exist. How would you feel if that happened to you?"

Draco looked at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You don't think I know how this feels?" He watched as Scorpius looked scared before walking around him.

"No, I don't think you know how I feel!" Scorpius mumbled, proceeding cautiously. "She doesn't remember me and I'm her child. At least she remembers you!"

"You will not disrespect your mother again. I'm warning you now, regardless if she remembers you or not. You will do well to give her the same respect you always have. Do you understand?" Draco said upset that Scorpius made Hermione cry.

"She doesn't remember anything and it is not her fault, you will not make this about all about you!" Draco snapped "She doesn't remember your sister, or even being married. You will not be selfish and think you are the only one being affected by this!"

Scorpius backed into the table, trying to create some space between him and his father. "What if your parents forgot about you? How would you feel?" Scorpius growled. He smirked when he saw his father's eyes slightly fall.

Draco took a deep breath, "You have no idea what your grandparents were like, they did unforgivable things. My father gave me to the Dark Lord and my mother let him." His eyes went back to Scorpius' glare.

"You, on the other hand, have two parents who love you and have done everything for both you and your sister. It is not your mother's fault she lost her memory. If you can't understand that, then there is no reason for you to be here making matters worse." Draco glared back at his son and turned around walking away.

Blaise saw Draco walking back and smiled at Lyra, "See there he is, I told you he would be back Cera."

"Daddy" She jumped out of her seat and ran to Draco. "What is wrong with mummy?"

Draco leant down on one knee and smiled at Lyra, "She is just trying to remember everything love. I can take you to see her but you need to know she is trying her hardest to remember all of us. If she doesn't remember you right away it is only because her brain was asleep for 2 years." He kissed her on the forehead.

"So mummy might not remember me?" Lyra started to tear up as Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Yes but she knows who you are, it is just hiding in her brain still. Give her a few weeks and hopefully, she can remember everything. She still will know she loves you, Ly." Draco smiled at her sadly before standing up and holding her hand. "Do you want to go see her?

Lyra nodded her head shyly, "You promise you will stay with me?" She looked up at Draco worried.

"Always Lyra, I will never leave you alone?" He chuckled as he walked into the room and shut the door.

Hermione looked up when she heard the door shut and smiled. "Draco you came back and you brought back Lyra?"

Lyra's face lit up and she let go of Draco's hand as she ran to Hermione. "Mummy, do you remember me?"

"No little one not yet but you are in here somewhere." Hermione pointed at her head and smiled, "Come here Lyra." She pulled her into a hug and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I will help you remember mummy, I missed you so much. I would come visit you almost every day." Lyra sat on her lap and cuddled against her side.

Draco watched them and teared up, "See Hermione, I told you she was a cuddler." He got choked up as he stood back and watched them talk. Lyra needed her mum back and he could only hope she remembered everything soon.

"So yesterday I had a sleepover with Gio, he is my boyfriend. Aunt Pansy said it was okay for him to be my boyfriend because we aren't really cousins. Aunt Ginny likes to pick on me about Gio and I know it's because she is his mum."

Hermione listened to her talk and grinned, she could remember her voice but not much else. "Who is Aunt Pansy married to Ly? And Aunt Ginny?"

"Oh, I forgot you couldn't remember." Lyra frowned slightly before smiling again. "Aunt Ginny is married to Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pans is married to Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry likes Scorpius more because he is his godfather but Uncle Blaise is mine so he loves me more." Lyra grinned

"Uncle Blaise calls me Cera and takes me and Gio and Severus to all these amazing muggle places. We went to the zoo the other day and the monkeys were my favourite. They even had ferrets and one looked white and was looking at me mean. I told Uncle Blaise that it reminded me of Scorp because it was mean and blond. He laughed at that and bought me a big ice cream."

Hermione started to laugh and looked up at Draco. "You want to know a secret Lyra?" When she nodded Hermione grinned, "Uncle Harry, Ron and I used to call your father a ferret because he was turned into one in our 4th year."

Lyra started to giggled and looked at Draco who was glaring at Hermione. "Is that true daddy?"

"Yes, but you were never supposed to know that story...I have plenty of stories of your mum I can tell you." He looked at the look of laughter in Hermione's eyes and swallowed his annoyance at the story. "At least I was never turned into a cat." He smirked at them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, "Did you have to go there? It was the only time I ever messed up a potion." She noticed Lyra laughing and smiled. "I will you that story when you are older."

They talked for 30 more minutes before Lyra yawned and curled up on Hermione's lap. "I love you, mummy."

Draco walked over to them and smiled, "Let's go Lyra, we need to make sure Scorpius is okay."

Hermione looked down at the mention of Scorpius and held tight to Lyra. "He hates me because I can't remember."

"It's okay mummy, I will go and talk to him." Lyra stood up and frowned, "We don't hate you, mummy, we are just upset you can't remember us."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Ly just tell him I need to talk to him. I will explain it to him better."

"I will daddy but I am still mad at you for making me sad." She left the room and went to find her brother.

Hermione waved Draco to sit next to her on the loveseat and laid her head on his shoulder. "I want to remember everything so bad. What happened to me to make me forget everything?"

Draco held her hand and intertwined their fingers, "You were curcio'd until you passed out 2 years ago. We were walking back from meeting Theo's girlfriend Vanessa and you were attacked." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes picturing that night. "I tried to protect you but I wasn't fast enough."

Hermione looked up at him surprised, "That is why she seemed so familiar to me, did we stay the whole night?'

"No, we left about a few hours after she arrived. We were heading back to enjoy a kid free evening." Draco said as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "The kids were with your mum. We were able to get you to St. Mungo's in time for them to put you in a magical coma when you didn't wake up after 2 days."

When Hermione didn't say anything he took a deep breath, "I thought I had lost you and I was devastated thinking about it. It has been very hard these past two years." He pulled her closer to him and sighed, "I realised I can't survive without you and used your memories to get through each day."

* * *

Blaise followed Scorpius and stopped him, "Scorp, you need to stop for a minute. We all heard you back there, when did you turn into your father?"

Scorpius glared at him, wiping his tears, "She doesn't remember me so she doesn't love me."

"Just because she is having a hard time remembering things doesn't mean-" Blaise was cut off by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Lyra smiling even though her eyes were full of tears.

"I talked with dad and he wants to talk to you Scorpius. He explained it so I understood but I was mad at him so I wanted Uncle Blaise." Lyra smiled and leant her head against Blaise's side.

Scorpius frowned at Lyra, "I don't want to talk to him, he should have told us not to come." He looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "I missed her and now she can't even remember me."

Lyra reached out and grabbed his hand, "I am sad too Scorp but daddy said just give her time. Are you leaving me too?"

"Ly I will stay for a few hours but have to get back to class. Let's go visit mum...maybe something came back." Scorpius took a calming breath and walked with Lyra back to Hermione's room.

When Scorpius opened the door to Hermione's room, he saw his parents laughing with each other. As he went to turn around he heard his name being called. "Scorpius please don't go...both of you come in here."

Hermione looked at Scorpius and held her hand out. "Please stay...I want to talk to you. It may help me to remember."

"What am I supposed to say? You don't remember anything about me." He hesitantly walked over towards her and sat on her bed. "I still remember the last thing you said to me. You told me to be a good boy and that you thought I liked Lily."

Draco smiled, "She also said she loved her Scorp." He saw as a tear fell down Scorpius's cheek.

Lyra climbed into the bed and sat next to her brother. "Don't cry Scorpius, I don't like when you cry. Unless I am the one making you cry."

He laughed as she pouted at him, "Ly I am just sad and want things to go back to normal."

Hermione watched them and a small smile graced her face. "We all do, me most of all. I want to remember my family."

As the day went on, everyone took turns visiting her. She would remember little facts about events that had happened. As she learned of the different family members that were new to her, she would get teared up.

When night came, Draco had to practically drag Lyra from the room so Hermione could get some sleep. Scorpius went back to school with Harry and promised to come visit on the weekend.

Over the next three days, she would get visitors and learn about things. She was able to remember being engaged and getting married, this made Draco finally start to smile again.

Draco sat in his sitting room and took a sip of his drink, "I can't believe she is finally remembering things. I hope she remembers the kids soon, Scorpius is taking this really hard. Lyra is calm which has me surprised."

Blaise laughed while looking through a file, "She has always been strong because the people around her are strong. Scorpius sent me a letter yesterday and you should probably read it."

_Uncle Blaise,_

_I don't want to write my father because I am still mad at him. What am I supposed to do? My mum is right there but not. Whenever I try to focus on school I think of her and just give up. Oh, and Fred said to tell you he received a howler from Aunt Ginny._

_Lily keeps trying to get me to admit I like her but I am afraid to. Do you have any advice?_

_Your favourite nephew,_

_Scorpius_

Draco read the letter and looked upset, "He hasn't spoken to me since she woke up."

"Give him time to cool down Draco, you know he has your temper." Blaise took the letter back and smirked, " Did you read he is ready to finally ask Lily out? I told him to man up and just ask her."

"Yeah, I kept hoping his crush would go away so there was no chance for me to be related to Potter." Draco chuckled as he swirled his drink in his glass.

Blaise handed the file over to Draco and grimaced, "Here is the proof I told you about. Thankfully we didn't do an unbreakable vow at the wedding. I am already looking into getting things ended."

Draco looked over the file and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can't be serious, I didn't know it was this bad. You two have been together 14 years, why would she do this now?"

"I wish I knew, I loved her and then she goes and fucks it all up by shagging Neville for the last 4 years." Blaise downed his drink and poured another glass of firewhiskey.

Lyra and Gio walked down the stairs and saw them sitting by the fireplace. "Uncle Blaisey I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell my daddy though, he will find out later."

Blaise grinned and put his drink down, "I love secrets, especially ones I can keep from Draco." He leant towards Lyra and smirked.

"I am going to Marry Giovanni when I am old enough and he said okay. Then he said I was a bossy witch and kissed my cheek." Lyra whispered in his ear before grinning.

Blaise tapped her on the nose and grinned, "I won't tell a soul your secret as long as you promise to be good to my son. He can be sensitive sometimes." He winked at her as they ran back up the stairs.

"Why do my kids like you so much? It is sickening how they go to you more than me." Draco wrinkled his nose and downed his drink before filling his glass up again.

"I can't help it I'm just that amazing of a person, don't be jealous." Blaise laughed as Draco glared at him.

The floo lit up and Theo came through with Vanessa. "Hey, guys I hope you don't mind me bringing her over. She was about to kill Ron."

Draco put his glass on the table and smirked, "Oh why not just let her do it, she is the one helping Hermione anyway. All Ron has been doing is whining because you two are engaged now."

"I would rather her not go to Azkaban for killing one of the top healers in Britain" Theo laughed as he grabbed two empty glasses.

Vanessa smirked as she sat in a chair by the table, "I need him alive Unfortunately, everything I do has to go through Ron. That is why I want to kill him, I found something that may help her memory come back faster."

Theo handed her a drink and kissed her before sitting down. "They got into it just before I arrived, he seemed to think there was another way. I have yet to find a spell like that."

"Try what you found out next time you go in. I need her back to her normal swotty self." Draco laughed quietly.

Blaise watched as Theo drank his water "When are you going to drink again Theo? It has been years since you drank alcohol."

"You know why I stopped drinking. I don't ever want a repeat of what happened when I was with Luna." Theo stared into his glass in thought.

"Don't worry about Blaise, he is a nosy prat. I won't force you to drink." Draco smirked when Blaise kicked his shin.

The kids ran back downstairs and were laughing. "And what is causing all this laughing you two?" Draco stood up and walked over to them.

Gio grinned and pushed Lyra in the arm, "She thought it would be funny if we went into Scorpius's room and made a mess."

"Well he is being mean so I thought it was a good prank." Lyra looked innocent and played with a curl in her hair.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know your brother is coming home for the weekend tonight. Do you really need to make things worse than they are right now?"

"I don't really care if he is mad, he promised he would write me once a week and he hasn't written me in weeks." Lyra stuck her nose in the air.

"You will clean up the mess you made or you will be punished from playing with Gio," Draco yelled up the stairs as she stomped towards Scorpius's room.

Blaise smirked at Theo, "Have you told Vanessa yet what happened? I think she has a right to know."

Theo glared at him and slammed his glass on the table. "No, I hadn't I don't like to talk about it. Why do you have to be such an annoying arse."

"You love my annoying arse and if I have to be unhappy right now, so do you." Blaise examined his nails and pretended to yawn. "Any day now Theo, the lady has a right to know how you get when you're pissed."

Vanessa smiled at Theo after finishing her drink, "I am curious now Theo."

"Fine but I will get you back for this Zabini," Theo growled angerly. "I would get pissed with these idiots every night and Luna didn't like it. One night I came home and she had her bags packed by the door. I begged her not to leave me and even cried." He took a deep breath before looking Vanessa in the eyes. "That was when it happened."

Vanessa put her hand on his cheek, urging him to continue. "I will not think any different of you I promise." She held his hand and smiled encouragingly before glaring at Blaise.

"Luna told me she was leaving me after 3 years because I was never there for her." He looked at the floor.

Draco walked back over and took a long gulp of his drink, "Oh shite, this is going to be good"

Vanessa looked over at Draco and frowned, "It can't be that bad, I mean it's not like he was violent with her."

"Do you promise after he tells you to still be there and help my wife? That is all I need to know."

"Of course I will be, she is my patient." Vanessa shook her head and looked back at Theo. "Tell me now."

Theo let go of her hand and sighed, "she wouldn't listen to me so I held onto her arm to keep her from leaving. She tried to pull away and hit her head on the wall." He moved away from Vanessa. "I caught her as she fell and started to cry."

Blaise somehow was able to get ahold of a bag of popcorn and was passing it to Draco. 'Do you want some? it's about to get good."

Draco waved him away, "No I'm good, I don't like popcorn."

Theo glared at them before continuing, "She apologised for bleeding on my shirt and blamed it on the narflers or something."

"Yes keep talking, it only gets better." Blaise stuffed popcorn in his face.

"I was able to wake her up and heal her head. she was vulnerable and I let her sleep in my bed that night. Even though I promised her I wouldn't touch her, I can't help what I do in my sleep." He looked sick.

Vanessa stood up worried, "Please don't finish that."

"I received a rather nasty howler the next morning." Theo finished and couldn't look at her. "I swear I am not like that. I stopped drinking because it scared me."

Vanessa looked at him carefully, "I can't believe you would do that. You should have told me before. I had a right to know this about you, I even asked why you didn't drink."

Theo looked at her slowly, "I don't even know what I did, she never told me everything. Though I was told I tried to cuddle and wouldn't let her get up. I still can't remember that night fully and I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since."

"I am going to try that treatment on Hermione to see if it brings back her memories." She looked sadly at Theo, "We will talk later about this, I love you, Theo."

Draco nodded while looking at her sympathetically, "Thank you for taking care of her and I'm sorry about the other two."

"It's okay Draco I won't take it out on you or Hermione." Vanessa smiled at him reassuringly before flooing away.

Theo looked at Blaise and glared,"Are you happy now? We were in a good place and you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Blaise just shrugged and walked upstairs to check on the kids. He was already upset about Ginny and didn't care about what just happened.

* * *

Back at the hospital Hermione sat in her bed and looked through photos Draco had brought in. This was slowly helping her to remember things but not fast enough for her liking. She picked up a picture of Draco, Scorpius and her, he must have been 1 years old in the picture. "I finally remember you Scorp, just not enough."

Vanessa walked into the room and smiled, "I see you are looking trough the pictures again, it is helping yet?"

"Yes, I remember being pregnant and having Scorpius, just nothing after his 2nd birthday." Hermione held up the photo she was looking at, "He was the sweetest baby and always happy, I hope he is still happy."

"This is great news because he will be here to see you tomorrow. I was just over at your house with Theo," She looked down for a second before taking a breath. "I informed Draco about a new treatment that could help you to remember quicker. It's a herb that has to be picked precisely at 1 am on the 3rd Tuesday of the month."

Hermione beamed and looked at the picked up picture of Lyra zooming around the yard on a toy broom. "Please can we try it, I need to remember my daughter."

Vanessa chuckled, "Of course and it just so happens tonight is the night to pick it. I actually grow it in my lab, I will make your potion tonight and add the herb." As she walked over to the side of the bed, she picked her wand up and muttered a quick vital checking spell.

"Thank you so much, I hope to remember Scorpius more before he gets here. Don't stay too late though, you have Theo to go home to. I know from what I remember so far that he needs someone after the Luna thing." Hermione smiled sweetly at her before holding up a picture of Draco, Blaise and Theo. "I get to hear all of their secrets," she grinned before putting the photo down.

"What Luna thing? I only just found out something about it." Vanessa asked curious now as to what really happened.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically, "Luna over reacted to Theo hanging out with his friends every night and was nervous about getting married. She decided it was too much and left him, or tried to before he came home. Theo apparently begged and cried asking her not to do this. The thing is Luna is always up in the clouds and blamed some creature for it not working."

After Vanessa walked closer and sat down she continued, "He convinced her to stay one more night and think it over. Theo is protective I'm sure you noticed and tried to hold her tight in his sleep. She freaked out and couldn't loosen his grip, this caused her to have a panic attack." Hermione held up a picture of the two of them, "She accused Theo of things he didn't do and left him"

"How do you know she was just over reacting?" Vanessa asked concerned.

"Oh she let Draco look in her memories and we saw what really happened. He only held her close and tight in his sleep and mumbled about not letting her leave." She rubbed her head and sighed, "He hadn't got over her from this point in my memories but I can assume you two are close." Hermione pointed to the ring on her finger.

Vanessa blushed and looked at her ring, "Yes he asked me the day before you woke up. I love him so much and when he asked me to help wake you up over a year ago; of course I agreed to help. I may have only met you once but you were nice to me."

Hermione smiled before yawning, "Thank you for what you are doing for me, I hope we become friends." She lied on the bed and slowly closed her eyes. "I think I will take a nap."

When she fell asleep Vanessa picked up the photos and looked through them smiling. She would fix her memory and knew she had to talk to Theo. As she placed the photos on the side table in a pile, the door opened and Ron walked in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Theo." Ron looked down at her hand and he frowned slightly.

"Shh she just fell asleep, we can talk in the hall." Vanessa walked with Ron in the hall and shut the door. "Yes I was with him but I wanted to check on Hermione. I talked with Draco and he wants me to make that potion."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I told you there has to be another way to get her memories back. A potion is the reason she can't remember things now."

"That was only a side effect and she will recover all her memories. I just want to speed up the process and help her." Vanessa turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait, Vanessa, I want to help. I promise I will be polite this time." Ron grinned as he caught up with her.

"Fine as long as you let me work and do not mention my relationship with my fiancé," Vanessa warned as they made their way to the lab.

* * *

That night they stayed up past 4 am finishing the potion and hoping it would work to bring back the rest of her memories. When they left the lab at 7 am after falling asleep in their chairs, they went their separate ways. Ron headed to his office and Vanessa to Hermione's room with the potion.

Blaise was sitting by the healer station talking with Claire and laughing. "So I finally sent the papers off, I feel sad but relieved at the same time. If I ever see Longbottom again I will kill him."

"I hate seeing you upset over this, she is no good for you Blaise." Claire leant over her desk and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I am always here for you."

"I hate feeling like this, you know I have been married almost 14 years. I don't know how I would have gotten through these 2 years of her doing this to me without you." Blaise smiled sadly.

Vanessa chose to enter the sixth floor and walk to the healer station as Blaise leant in towards Claire. "Hey you two, is she awake yet? I have a potion I need to give her."

Blaise pulled back quickly and sighed, "Yes I was just in there, she seemed excited though over some memories that came back to her. Are you okay after last night? I was being an arse."

"You sure were Blaise but luckily I found out the truth, so I am not mad at him. You, on the other hand, I don't want to talk to. If you take your fights with Ginny out on Theo again I will get involved." Vanessa glared at him, "Claire I need you to help me in here."

Claire looked at Blaise and shook her head, "You are going to get yourself in trouble one day. In response to your question earlier, yes I would love to." She walked into Hermione's room with Vanessa.

Vanessa walked over to Hermione and handed her the phial, "I need you to drink this and after a few hours of sleep, you should remember more."

Hermione took the phial and downed the potion before falling back asleep. She hoped this would work because she remembered telling Draco she was pregnant with their second child. He was so excited and made love to her that night, she had to stay positive. Each memory brought her closer to remembering the accident that caused all of this.

* * *

5 hours later

Draco and the kids walked to the sixth floor before spotting Claire by the station. "Any good news today?"

Claire smiled knowingly, "Of course, go in and find out yourself." She smirked and handed Draco the chart.

The three of them entered the room and saw her sitting in the chair eating. She looked up and grinned before moving her tray away. "Scorp and Lyra come here, I have something to tell you."

When the kids ran to her, she pulled them into her lap. "I just wanted to tell you that I do know what you two did to Mixie. She told me about the food you hid in your grandmother's very expensive vase that we kept."

The look on their faces was pure excitement as they jumped up and shouted, "You remember us!"

Draco laughed as he walked towards them and grinned, "What is the last thing you remember love?"

"The last thing I remember is celebrating Lyra's 3rd birthday. I know I have more to remember but the potion helped me. I am just glad I have my babies back." She pulled her kids into a big hug and never wanted to let go.

"Let's hope the next dose of the potion brings back the rest." Draco leant down and kissed Hermione, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled big before poking at Scorpius, "I know you had a birthday that I missed a few weeks ago. Happy birthday my Scorp."

Scorpius teared up and hugged her tight, "You really are back, I missed you mum...I missed you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Thomas Andrew Felton (One day...)

 

The following morning Vanessa brought Hermione the second dose of the potion. They all hoped this would bring back the rest of her memories. Once she swallowed the medicine, she gagged at the taste. "Why does it taste so bad? The other one tasted better."

"Well, we had to add extra of one of the ingredients to make sure it pulled the rest of your memories out." Vanessa smiled as she took the phial, "If you start to feel different than you did the last time you took it, call for Healer Claire."

"Thank you Vanessa, Did you talk to Theo yet?" Hermione yawned feeling tired, "I hope this works, my family needs me."

Vanessa waved her wand to check her vitals, "Everything seems alright, the potion will make you tired and once you wake up, you should remember." She sat next to her bed and smiled, "I talked to him last night, and we made up. Thank you for telling me the truth, he was so upset when Blaise brought it up."

Hermione chuckled before closing her eyes, "Blaise always did like to start drama. I remember he made Draco mad one-time when he kept hitting on me as a joke. We had just gotten married, and Draco was possessive. I told Blaise I needed his help to teach my husband a lesson."

"I bet that was fun to watch; he is still very protective of you. I was asked daily how the cure was coming along the whole year." Vanessa stood up and flattened her top, "Get some rest and I will check on you later to see how the potion worked."

As Vanessa left the room, she stopped by Claire's station. "I gave her the last dose if there is any problem send me an owl. Theo and I are going out tonight, but I will come if you need me right away." She smiled as she handed her back the chart.

"Have fun Nessa, and I will get to you if there are any problems," Claire smirked as she wrote a note on Hermione's chart.

"You know I hate that name Claire," she narrowed her eyes and glared slightly.

"I can't help it; I picked it up from Blaise. He calls you that all of the time." Claire grinned and put the chart up. "Enjoy the rest of your day with your Fiancé."

Vanessa shook her head and laughed, "You're lucky I am your friend Claire. He has plans set up apparently but won't tell me. His mum did let it slip that she would be seeing me today."

Claire laughed as she waved bye to her friend, "Have fun, and I will keep you updated."

* * *

 Hermione fell asleep and fell into a dream in which she was being attacked. She could see Draco's face and wanted to reach out to him as he cried over her body. When she woke up, it was dark outside, and there was a note on her table.

_Hermione,_

We stopped by and noticed you were asleep. Lyra wants you to know she cleaned up her room because you always liked it clean. Scorpius and I will be by in the morning to see you. He seems to be doing better now that you remember him. Ly wanted to stay the night with Aunt Pansy and said she would see you soon. I love you Hermione, and we will see you in the morning.

Draco

"I remember everything." She told the note quietly as she lied back on the pillow. "Healer Claire" Hermione called out as she felt nauseous all of a sudden.

Claire ran into the room and looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I feel sick all of a sudden, and I believe I finally remember everything." Hermione paled as she held her stomach.

"Let me get Vanessa here, and you need to drink this potion to help with nausea." Claire grabbed a phial and made sure she drank it before leaving the room to owl Vanessa.

Within five minutes she had arrived with Theo close behind. "What happened? I thought Hermione was asleep." He watched as the two healers entered her room.

"She was until ten minutes ago. I was told her memory was fully back." Claire looked worried, "Then Hermione said she felt sick again and I was worried it was a side effect from the pain from that night."

Theo sat next to Blaise by the healer station and raised an eyebrow. "Have you been here all night?"

"Yes, Gin signed the papers to break the contract. I guess she didn't want to be married to me anymore. I was given custody of the kids though; Ginny said she didn't want a reminder of me anymore." Blaise sighed as he looked at the look on his friend's face. "I am sorry about the other night mate. I was a prat."

"Yes you were but thank Merlin she found out the truth, and we have put that in the past," Theo smirked and looked towards the door. "Does she remember everything?"

As Blaise was about to speak, Ron came to the room and shut the door behind him. "Well, I guess we have to wait and see."

An hour had passed before they left the room, laughter was heard from behind the door. Ron walked over to them and grinned, "She is finally back! I have been waiting two years to say that." He noticed Blaise avoiding looking at him. "We are mad at her too Blaise; you will always be welcome at the burrow with the kids." He felt sorry for his former brother-in-law but knew he was worried the kids wouldn't be accepted anymore.

"Thanks, Ron but I don't want to talk about it. We are going to see Hermione." Blaise stood up and walked past him into the room.

Theo stood up and walked towards the door. "Send an owl to Draco and let him know what is going on. He should be back in the morning." When Ron left, he went into the room happy his friend was finally better.

As he entered the room, he saw them laughing together as a smile formed on his face. "Hermy, do you remember everything?"

"Theodore I told you about calling me that. I think I can forgive you though since you begged Vanessa to help me." Hermione winked and looked around the room. "I need to thank you lot for saving me. I don't think I can wait until the morning to see my family though."

"Well it is past midnight, so you won't have long to wait." Theo sat next to Vanessa and slid his hand into hers.

Vanessa shook her head and laughed, "We had no problem helping you Hermione, you did worry me though when you felt the pain from the curse come back." She looked concerned as she walked by her bed.

Hermione sat up and winced slightly, "The pain is mostly gone, just some sharp pain in my back."

"Let me get you a pain potion, and hopefully the pain will be gone." She went to the potion's cabinet and pulled out the potion. "Drink this and lay back, you need to rest your body."

Blaise stood up and gave Hermione a hug, "Well I will let you rest or Claire might kill me." He laughed as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry about Ginny, I plan on talking to her about what she did." Hermione reached out her hand and stopped him. "You are one of my dear friends Blaise. I'm here if you want to vent."

"Thanks, Hermione that means a lot, but I am over it. I will bring Giovanni over when you get back home. He and Lyra are practically inseparable nowadays anyway." Blaise smirked as he walked over to Claire and whispered something in her ear before leaving.

Claire noticed they were looking at her and blushed, "Well let me grab your chart, and I will update it with the current problem." She left the room and shut the door.

Blaise twirled in her chair and smirked, "Tomorrow night at eight pm I can pick you up. Gio is staying with his grandmother."

"Okay, what do you want me to wear?" She walked over to him and leant over her desk. "It has been a few years since I went on a date."

"Something that will make all the other witches jealous. I need help forgetting about my ex." Blaise leant forward until their noses were almost touching. "Can you give me a hand with that Cera?"

Claire blushed as he closed the gap and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle and quick, but she could feel her heart racing. "I will try my best."

Blaise stood up and smirked as he winked at her before leaving the sixth floor. "See you at eight pm sharp." He called back as he shut the door.

When she grabbed Hermione's chart and walked back into the room, everyone looked up at her. "What? I have your chart notated, and you should be able to go home later today." Claire hurried out of the room and sat at her station with a grin.

Hermione looked at the door then back at her friends. "Do you know what that was about?" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"They have been flirting back and forth for over a year now. Blaise has known about this thing with Ginny and Neville for years now. I assume since he is now divorced, he might be trying to get to know her better." Theo answered as he stood up and pulled Vanessa with him.

"Yeah, Draco has been getting on him about flirting when he was still married. We didn't know how bad it was between them until the other night." Vanessa frowned slightly as she checked Hermione's vital one last time.

"Draco has always looked after Blaise, I know I have been asleep two years, but I doubt much has changed," Hermione said half asleep.

Theo laughed before squeezing Vanessa's hand. "The roles have reversed a little bit while you were out. Blaise and I had to look after Draco; we were worried he would do something stupid. He took you being asleep very hard, and we thought he would hurt himself. The kids are what saved him these past two years."

They watched as a tear slid down Hermione's cheek, "I would be lost without Draco too, I'm happy he stuck around."

"We are going to let you get some rest. I will be by after some sleep, call for Claire if you need anything." Vanessa smiled at her and walked out the door with Theo.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he saw an owl by the window, "I wonder how long that has been there?" He sat up and made his way to the window before opening it. Noticing the letter was from Ron, he tore it open in a hurry and read it.

_Draco,_

_She remembers everything including the accident. I informed Hermione you would be by in the morning to see her._

_Ron_

Draco couldn't stop the grin that filled his face, "She's finally recovered, now I need to wake up Scorpius." He put his Pensive he was looking through last night into the cabinet and locked the door. After he got dressed, he walked down the stairs and saw Scorpius in the sitting room. "Scorp, your mum remembers everything. I just got the owl and wanted to see if you were ready to go."

"Everything as in everything? She remembers saying bye, and that she loved me the night you two went out before the accident..." Scorpius jumped up and looked excited.

"Yes, and she is expecting up this morning. I expect you to behave and don't rush your mother." Draco sternly said as he handed him some floo powder, "Let's go and surprise her early."

When they made it to the sixth floor, Scorpius ran to Hermione's room as Draco chuckled. "Don't run Scorp."

Scorpius stopped and turned around, "Well I am already here, so it doesn't matter." He smirked as he opened the door and went inside her room.

Draco opened the door and saw Scorpius sitting on the bed next to his mum. He didn't want to say anything, so he shut the door quietly and watched as they talked and smiled at each other. He stood there unnoticed until he accidentally dropped the rings he had brought.

"Come here Draco; I was informed how great of a job you did taking care of the kids." Hermione smiled sweetly at him and held her hand out.

"Really? Someone had told me, that I was favouring Lyra over Scorpius." Draco looked surprised and walked over holding her hand. "I have your wedding ring in case you wanted to wear it." He held his other hand out, the ring was placed on a gold necklace and sparkling.

Hermione teared up as she picked the rings up and slid them onto her finger. "Of course I want to wear them, I lost all of you for two years. I never want to do that again, and before you say it, it wasn't your fault Draco."

Scorpius sniggered and leant against his mum, "He did for two years, I would hear him talk in his sleep."

"Leave your father alone Scorp! How has Hogwarts been? I know you are in second year now." Hermione ruffled his hair and smirked.

"Well, I am in Slytherin along with Lily Potter and Fred Zabini." He blushed slightly when he mentioned Lily.

Draco smirked before clearing his throat, "Tell your mum about Lily."

Scorpius turned red and glared at his father, "How did you know? I only told Uncle Blaise." He noticed Hermione was watching him with interested and put his head in his hands.

"What about sweet Lily? I remember you two were best friends before you started school." Hermione grinned already sure of what he was going to tell her.

"Don't blame your uncle; he was concerned that you weren't talking to me because of the other day." Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I didn't want you mad at me for bringing you up here."

"I'm not mad anymore father, I got yelled at when I returned to school by Lily. She told me I was being an idiot and shouldn't have blamed you." He turned to his mother and averted his eyes, "I asked Lily out, and she said yes." His cheeks turned rose coloured as he slowly looked up.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and pulled Scorpius into a hug, "Oh Scorp, that is so sweet. I already missed two years of your life. Slow down will you, my heart can only take so much. Next thing I will hear is Lyra has a ‘Boyfriend' at eight years old."

"Well I hate to tell you this love, but she will say Giovanni is her boyfriend. Gio, Severus, and Lyra are as close as Harry, Ron, and you were as kids." Draco chuckled as he thought of the trouble those three had already created.

* * *

 A few hours later Pansy showed up to visit Hermione with all three kids in tow. "Hermione!" Pansy waddled into the room and hugged her. "Oh, I was so worried about you and Draco. I brought the kids because your daughter was dying to see you."

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes, "Oh Pansy I miss you and Harry too. Oh my, how far are you?" She noticed Pansy had a swollen belly.

"Eight months along so far but these twins are driving me mad," Pansy smirked as she sat in the chair by the bed.

Lyra ran over to Hermione and sat on her bed. "Mummy, are you coming home now?"

"My sweet Lyra, I will be going home as soon as your father is done getting the house ready. I hope you still like books, I plan on reading you one every night like I used to." Hermione smiled and poked her nose. "I did hear you were naughty the other day."

"I don't know what you mean, Scorpius deserved it for not writing me like he said he would." She stuck her nose up and smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "It sounds like I have another Slytherin on my hands. I hope you were good for aunt Pansy last night."

"Lyra was helping me set up the twin's room; she has been my little helper. Sev still doesn't like to help clean up, just like his father." Pansy watched as the three kids joined Hermione on the bed. "We are naming the twins Ivy Rose and Draco James. Harry picked Lily and Severus's names, so I was able to pick the twins names."

"I remember you and Harry came to visit me after the accident, well I remember hearing your voices. Draco cried a lot and then nothing until a few weeks ago I started hearing voices again." Hermione hugged Lyra tight before continuing, "I did have a dream one night where I saw Draco, and he was hurting, and I told him to take care of the kids."

As Hermione was starting to cry, Draco back in the room, "I'm back love, Scorpius had to head back to school." He saw how upset she was and hurried to the bed. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I just remembered the accident and how I saw you in a dream."

Pansy called the kids over to her and had them sit on the couch. "Well we almost lost Draco the other day, he wouldn't wake up when Ginny found him, and he was brought here. I think he was out for a few days."

"I do remember seeing you in my dreams while I was out, you looked like an angel and convinced me not to give up." Draco sat next to her on the bed and kissed the top of her head.

The kids were playing in the corner when the door opened, and Vanessa walked in. "Oh a full room, I see you're feeling better. Let me check your vitals and then I will talk with Claire. I am hoping to say you can go home within the hour." She waved her wand over Hermione and smiled happily. "Everything looks good, let me see if you can get out of here."

"I am sorry I wasn't here to help save you the day you went in the coma." Draco looked into her tear filled eyes, "I was coming that day to see you and knew a spell that could have woken you up. By the time I reached your room, they had told me you had fallen into a coma, and you were moved up here to the sixth floor."

Hermione placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and smiled, "it's okay Draco, I am here now. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." She gave him a quick kiss and smirked. "Knowing you that's all you did these. Past two years."

Pansy laughed and held her stomach. "Yes and we kept telling him it wasn't his fault. He was able to get you here and save you, but you know how this one listens."

Draco glared at Pansy before looking at the kids playing in the corner of the room. "At least I keep the kids occupied, and Lyra never saw me looking at the memories." He realised he had said the wrong thing infant of Pansy and sighed.

"So you never did stop did you Draco? You lied to us and told us you had stopped I believe eight months ago." Pansy looked upset and crossed her arms.

"Well I only looked at it twice a day, that's not bad. I used to be a lot worse with the Pensive." Draco defended himself and felt Hermione slap him on the arm. "You're already hitting me again?"

Hermione looked upset with him, "We will be talking about this later mister, I will be making you lock it up as soon as we get home."

Draco held his hands up in defeat, "It is already locked it up I promise and swear to Merlin I am over the pensive addiction. I haven't looked at it in a day, and that is tough for me. That was the only way I could hear your voice again."

Vanessa and Claire walked in at that point smiling, "Well it looks like you can go home now Hermione. Everything is good, and your pain went away, just take it easy and if you have any pain come back." Claire smiled and handed her a bag, "This was the clothes you came in here with but I doubt you want to go home dressed up."

"I brought her some clothes in case she could go home." Draco handed her a small bag and smirked, "Don't hate me, I picked it because it was your favourite lounge shirt."

Hermione opened the bag and saw Draco's old Quidditch shirt with the name Malfoy on the back. He also brought her the lounge shorts she loved. "Of course you would pick that out. Thank you, love. Now everyone out so I can get dressed."

Pansy took the kids and told them to wait in the waiting area. Claire and Vanessa left right after and sat at the healer's station. "Are you going as well Draco? I need to get dressed so we can get home."

"First I wanted to tell you something since everyone is out of here." He leant his head down and kissed her. He had missed the way her mouth matched his perfectly and the moan she did when he would deepen a kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he placed his forehead on hers and smiled. "I love you, Hermione.”

Hermione put her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair. “I love you too Draco.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. As the kiss intensified, she felt him deepen the kiss and moaned into his mouth.

Draco put his hands around her waist and pulled her against him, “Wait until we get home.” He kissed down the side of her neck and bit gently on the sensitive spot at the crease. “I will show you how much I missed you.” He ran his hands along her back before squeezing her ass.

“Then let's go home now,” Hermione crashed her lips on his urgently before hearing a knock on the door. She groaned as she pulled away from Draco, “I will be there in a minute.”

Theo laughed on the other side of the door, "Don't let Draco keep you in there too long. Time is running out Draco, so hurry up." He knocked one more time on the door with his knuckle and leant against the wall.

“Theo, of course, it would be him.” He ran his hands through his hair and growled annoyed, “I just wanted some time with my wife that I haven’t been able to touch in two years.” Draco looked at Hermione and smirked, “Later tonight it’s just you and me, no kids or friends interrupting. I will make love to you all night.” He whispered in her ear before kissing her one last time and heading to the door. “Get dressed Hermione; I have something planned for you.” He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Theo smirked as he looked at Draco, “You couldn’t wait until you got home, could you? Don’t make her late for her party.”

Draco glared at Theo as he fixed his hair, "Fuck you Theo, and I'm sure we aren't too late." He watched as the door opened, he was finally taking his wife home.

She watched him walk out of the room and shut the door before getting dressed, "It feels good to be going home, I missed so much." She stood up and slipped her shoes on before walked to the door and leaving the room she had spent the last two years in.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and Thomas Andrew Felton (One day...)

They made it home and stopped before entering the manor, "Theo you guys head inside, I want to tell Hermione something." Draco held her hand tightly, almost afraid to let go.

Theo chuckled before heading inside with everyone. He had to make sure they had everything set up. "They are outside right now, is everyone ready?" He watched as they all said yes before knocking on the door.

Draco heard the knock and smirked, "I missed you these last two years and almost gave up on living." He looked into her eyes and grinned before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Oh Draco, promise me one thing. Promise me you will not baby me just because I was in a coma. I want things to go back to normal." Hermione placed the palm of her hand against his cheek and smiled when he leant into her hand.

"I can't promise that because I can't lose you again. I will try my best to help things go back to normal, Love." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead before reaching for her hand. "Let's go inside, and I know you don't like surprises but..." He opened the door and escorted her inside.

Once Hermione walked through the door, she looked around and gasped in surprise when she saw all the decorations. She heard them yell "Welcome Home!" and blushed as she squeezed Draco's hand. "You didn't have to do this," Hermione looked at Draco and grinned before kissing him on the lips.

"I did love, we all missed you. Though tonight you are all mine." Draco whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe and kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Come on, you deserve to relax and have fun."

"Okay, I can't believe everyone came." She looked around the room and spotted the kids sitting in the corner; a smile crept on her face. "I can't believe I missed two years. Everyone looks older."

Draco laughed next to her and kissed her temple, "Well, of course, they look older, last time you saw them was two years ago." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked further into the room and started to talk to her friends. This made his heart feel relieved that she was awake and able to be home again. If he was honest, he was worried about her being home.

Hermione walked over to Theo and hugged him, "Thanks for helping Draco while I was asleep."

"You don't have to thank me. I was worried you wouldn't wake up. Draco was already on the verge of losing it; we were all watching him closely." Theo smiled and looked over at Draco and noticed he finally looked happy again, following Hermione with his eyes.

"I saw some short people in here that were excited to know you were back." Vanessa laughed as she pulled Theo to the dance floor, "Mind if I steal him, he owes me a dance."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head, "Take him, but I want a dance later." She winked as she walked around the room greeting everyone and making her way to the kid's corner.

Lyra stopped talking to Gio and squealed before running to her mother and jumping into her arms. "Mummy you're home!" She hugged her tight, afraid to let go. "Don't leave me again mummy, I was scared."

"Oh my sweet Lyra, I will never leave you again. Now, where is my Giovanni at? I need to talk to him about something." Hermione winked and made Lyra blush.

"He is over there by Severus, don't be too mean mummy, daddy and Uncle Blaise already talked to him." Lyra grinned and wiggled out of her mother's arms.

Gio walked over to them and smirked, "Aunt Mione," He smiled and hugged her tight.

"Don't you look handsome, I missed you my Gio." She got to her knees and hugged him, "Thanks for looking over my Lyra for me." She looked him in the eyes and smiled, kissing his cheek and standing up. "Now Severus potter you better come say hi to me."

"Dad told me to be careful. He is around here somewhere." Severus smiled and walked over to her, hugging her gently.

Hermione laughed as she shook her head, "Leave it to Harry to say that, I am okay now Sev." She loved that he was so gentle but knew he could also be sneaky, like his parents. "I am off to find your father actually. You kids play nice."

They all smiled at her, but she could see the mischievous glint in their eyes. Poor Hogwarts will never know hit them when those three started there. She noticed Harry and Pansy standing next to Blaise and walked over to them.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so happy you are home. We all missed you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she held tight to him, "I missed two years, two years of my life." Hermione pulled back and smiled at him before wiping her eyes. "Now you have twins on the way. I almost missed meeting them."

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You will, and that is all that matters. Pansy has been telling me you would be okay, but I was worried anyway. We worried about Draco because he was a mess without you. Promise me you will not let him look at that pensive ever again."

"Oh you know I already told him we would talk about it later. I would have been a mess without him too Harry." Hermione smirked and hugged Pansy, "Thank you for everything Pans, I know you watched Lyra a lot."

Pansy rubbed the side of her stomach, "I would do anything for you guys, you are married to one of my best friends after all." She laughed and looked over Hermione's shoulder, "You are being watched Hermione, I think he is afraid to let you out of his sight."

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco smile at her, she smiled back and looked back at Pansy. "I don't think he will for awhile, it's not like I can just start my job again after two years of being asleep."

"Come here witch," Blaise pulled Hermione over to him and hugged her, "Thank Merlin you are back, I think if he were sad any longer I would go crazy." He laughed and kissed her temple. "I wanted to thank you for the talk in the room earlier, I spoke to Ginny and told her how I felt. She apologised for hurting me and said that she did want to stay in Gio and Fred's life."

"That is the Ginny I know; you seem happy too." Hermione smiled as she noticed a smug look on his face.

Blaise looked across the room and smiled at Claire. "I have a hot date coming up, and I think I like her. I gave up on Ginny years ago I think, just didn't realise it until she left me." He looked back at Hermione and held his hand out, "Dance with me, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and took his hand, walking to the dance floor. "So tell me the truth Blaise, How bad did Draco get?"

"Well let's just say, I was afraid he would Avada himself on several different occasions. Ginny, Theo, Pansy, and I would check on him every day. We had a rotation going, and I usually watched Lyra when he was at his worst." Blaise sighed as he twirled her in a circle.

"Thank you for looking over him. I don't know what I would do without you four." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. They danced to two songs before Hermione was switched off to Draco and smirked. "Were you jealous?"

Draco growled in her ear as he held her close and swayed to the music with her. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful witch in the room." He kissed below her ear and smirked, "I love you Hermione and plan to show you how much I missed you in a few hours. No kids in the house, just you and me." His hand travelled down her back, and he squeezed her arse.

Hermione jumped slightly and laughed, "Draco." She said before pulling her head back just a bit and looked at him. "I love you too but keep your hands to yourself until later."

"Whatever you say, love," He smirked and kissed her, slowly deepening the kiss as they were dancing to the music. A flash went off, and they pulled apart laughing as they held onto each other.

Pansy grinned as she put the camera down and walked away, looking for Harry. She found him surrounded by all the kids in the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?"

"The kids wanted food and dragged me in here. I told them there was already food out, but you know how they are." Harry sighed annoyed and stood up hugging Pansy, "Save me from them, love." He whispered in her ear.

"Ok children, since you are coming with us anyway; we are going to head back early and get you some dinner and to bed," Pansy said sternly as they all groaned in annoyance.

Harry walked towards the centre of the party and saw Hermione dancing with Ron. "Hey, Mione, Pans and I are headed home with the kids."

Hermione stopped dancing and walked to the kitchen with Harry, "Lyra, you be good tonight okay. We are going to have fun tomorrow when you get home. I love you Ly" She pulled her daughter into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I will be good mummy, promise you will be here when I get back." Lyra looked up at her as worry filled her eyes.

"Oh Ly, I will be here waiting for you. I promise never to leave you again." Hermione started to tear up as she let Lyra go and straightened herself up.

Pansy felt herself starting to cry at their interactions and smiled, "See Lyra I told you it would be okay. Let's head to the house; I have some last minute things I have to do to prepare for Ivy and Draco."

Hermione watched as they left through the floo and walked back towards Draco, "How much longer until the party is over?" She asked as she kissed him on the neck softly.

"Whenever you want love, it is your party after all." Draco smiled at her and pulled her by the waist, closer to him. "If you want it to be over now, then let me know."

"Yeah I think I have seen enough people, I just want to relax now." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, happy to finally be back home.

* * *

After everyone had finally left, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and smirked. "Now I get you all to myself. As much as I have missed everyone, I just want to be with you tonight."

Draco leant down and kissed her, "I still have to show you how much I have missed you." He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around his waist, he moved his hands to the small of her back and kissed down the side of her neck slowly.

"Let's go. We can get the elves to clean in the morning."

Hermione tightened her grip around Draco as he walked them to the bedroom, "Are you sure you still want me, after two years?" She bit the corner of her lip unsure.

"Hermione, I have never stopped. It about killed me when I viewed the memories, and we made love in them." Draco opened the bedroom door and kicked it closed before laying her on the bed slowly. "My only witch I will ever want."

"Show me then, make me feel alive again." Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and slowly stripped down to just her knickers. She bit her lip as she watched him take his clothes off.

Draco looked his wife over and smirked to himself, she was back and still as beautiful as ever. He made his way back to the bed and got to his knees, pulling her knickers down with his teeth. "Just wait love and you will."

Hermione looked down at him and felt herself shiver, oh how she loved when he would make love to her, he was always so gentle and knew what she liked. "Stop teasing me and show me." She bit her lip in anticipation.

Kissing the inside of her thighs, he smirked and ran his hands along her legs. "Open your legs for me, love. Let me taste you." Draco licked his lips as she widened the gap between her legs and took a deep inhale, smelling just how delicious her arousal was. When he gently kissed her offered lips, he heard her breath hitch and grinned.

To Hermione it hadn't been a two-year wait, she had her memories back. It was like she had never gone without him. "Draco..." She moaned as she felt his tongue run along her pussy and inside her.

Draco licked inside her wet heat and felt her tighten up, trapping his tongue inside her. It didn't take long for her breathing to become erratic and her back to arch as her orgasm came strong; onto his tongue and he licked her clean before swallowing her sweetness. "You still taste as sweet as candy. I could do that all day. As long as I get to hear you scream my name."

As she caught her breath, Hermione watched as Draco climbed up the bed and planked over her. The wicked grin on his face was causing her stomach to turn with excitement, his erection lightly rubbing along her skin. She tried to speak but was cut off as he leant down and kissed her mouth urgently. Hermione reached up and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and feathered kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck, leaving small bite marks as he went along. As he made his way to her breasts, she moaned softly and ran her hand down his back. His hands massaged her breasts as he pinched her pebbled nipples, making her arch her back.

"Draco...please." Hermione groaned and squeezed his arse, thrusting her hips up to meet his. The need to have him inside her was mounting higher. "I want you inside me love."

"You mean like this?" He lined himself up with her dripping pussy and slowly entered. "Fuck" Draco groaned as he felt her clamp around him and hold him tight. He slowly pulled back until only the tip of his hard cock was inside her, thrusting hard inside her and making her scream with pleasure. They both felt her tight canal squeezing him as he moved in and out slowly, the passion building up until they crashed their lips together. The need to be even closer took over, and he changed the angle he entered to go deeper.

The feel of being skin on skin caused them both to pick up the pace, and soon all you could hear was skin slapping; and loud moans and screams of pleasure coming from their lips. They kept the pace slow, dragging out each other's orgasms. The pleasure of their lovemaking took over, and they screamed each other's names, riding out the orgasm until Draco rolled off of her.

"Wow, that was better than I remember. I love you Draco." Hermione grinned and rolled on her side with her elbow propped up. "You sure know how to make me feel loved after all these years."

"I never stopped loving you. I have been dreaming of being able to make love to my beautiful wife for the last two years. I love you, Hermione." He kissed her gently before pulling the covers over them and putting an arm around her waist; pulling her close to his side and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight my love."

Hermione felt happy for the first time since she woke up from her coma and snuggled next to her husband. "Goodnight love." She leant her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep, holding tight to each other; both were afraid to let go of the other person.

* * *

The time had come for their date, and Claire was sitting on her bed with her dress in her hands. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, she had stopped the potion two weeks ago, and so far there was no difference. "You can do this Claire, take a deep breath and get ready."

She stood up and stepped into the dress before pulling it up over her hips and bust, the small sleeves rested delicately on her shoulders. As she zippered it up, the dress tightened up around her waist and flat stomach. Her bust securely fit the top and made the dip along the top look flush to her skin. The bottom of the dress lay right above her knee and lightly touched her skin, the silk making it feel soft as it rubbed when she moved.

"Not sure about the colour but it's a change from navy," Claire thought as she checked her reflection in the full-length mirror. "Well, here goes," she sighed. "Blaise Zabini, let's see if you're potion free or not." She picked her wand off of the table and apparated in front of a quaint restaurant that Blaise had picked out.

Blaise looked out the window and smiled at her, and he watched as she entered through the door and looked around for him. "Over here beautiful." He motioned for her to come to the table.

Claire sat down across from Blaise and smiled, "Sorry I am a few minutes late," She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and cast her eyes down.

"It's okay Cera. You were only two minutes late. I arrived a few minutes early." Blaise looked at her and felt funny for a moment before shaking his head. "That was weird. I ordered us an appetiser already."

"Are you okay Blaise?" She asked nervously, unsure if it was from the lack of potion in his system. As the night went on, she noticed he would stop talking every now and then just to stare at her. After an hour into the date, she finally gathered the courage to ask him why. "Why are you just staring at me?"

Blaise laughed and took a sip of the elf wine at the table, "You just seem different than usual tonight, I can't seem to keep my eyes off of you."

Claire blushed and drank the rest of her wine, "In a good or bad way?"

"In a good way. It's like I see you in an entirely different light and I like it better." He smiled before reaching for her hand that was on the table and placing his on top of hers.

"I like you too Blaise, want to go somewhere else?" She asked as Blaise paid for dinner. Unsure if the potion was fully out of his system, she had come up with a plan.

Blaise stood up and walked with her out of the restaurant, holding her hand. "We can go to my place and have a drink. It's private and quiet. Gio is at Pansy's house tonight."

Claire nodded and bit her lip, "Okay, that sounds like fun." She held on tight to his hands as they apparated to Blaise's manor. When they arrived in his sitting room, she looked around in awe at how big the house was.

"Here Claire, have a drink. I want to get to know you better than I do." Blaise handed her a glass of firewhisky and sat next to her on the couch. "Thanks for coming tonight, I have had my eyes on you for a while now. My marriage was the only thing holding me back."

Not knowing how to respond to that, she downed her firewhisky. "You loved your wife, didn't you?" Claire started to feel guilty about what she had done, the look on his face made it worse.

Blaise looked at his glass and sighed deeply, "I did love her, I know deep down I will always love her. The thing is she cheated on me and I never once cheated on her. I know she wants to stay friends, but it stings a bit."

"I'm sorry Blaise, I wish I could make you feel better." The thing was she didn't know what she was sorry for; slipping him small amounts of love potion to get him to like her more or the fact he was genuinely hurt over his failed marriage.

"You can help me to forget her tonight, what do you say beautiful?" He smiled at her and placed his hand on her thigh.

Claire watched the way his gaze went from her lips back to her eyes. "I don't want to be a regret or someone you just picture Ginny's face on.'' She looked nervous and hoped she wasn't hurting her own heart by somewhat agreeing to it.

Blaise didn't answer, he leant forward and kissed her lips softly. He felt a jolt of energy ran through them as he deepened the kiss and put his hands on her waist. She tasted like firewhisky and bad decisions, but he didn't care, he was intrigued by her and had been dying to know what it would be like to kiss her properly.

Not letting her guilt get to her, she let her fears go and kissed him back. The kiss made her toes curl and her face flush, she had never felt like this from a kiss before. "Blaise..." She moaned as he brushed his lips along her neck.

"Let me get lost in you Cera, make me forget the pain," Blaise said as he feathered kisses down the front of her neck and along her collarbone. The rest of the night they did whatever he wanted, whatever made him forget the pain of being cheated on. It wasn't until the next morning that reality settled in, he hadn't just shagged her senseless; they had made love, and neither one knew why.

The next morning Vanessa heard a tapping on her window and saw a regal looking owl outside it. She knew the owl belonged to Blaise but didn't know why he would be writing to Theo or Her this early in the morning. After the owl was let it and stuck its leg out, she read the note and gasped.

_I need to talk to you about that stolen love potion, and I think Blaise and I just made love._

_Claire_

Theo heard Vanessa gasp and looked over at her concerned, "What wrong love?" He watched as she walked back to the bed and sat down next to him. "You look shocked about something, is Blaise okay?"

Not trusting herself to keep what she just read to herself, she handed the note to Theo and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't say a word. I will talk to her about this tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter, thank you for staying along for the ride! I love every one of you and hope you enjoy!! A sequel is definitely happening, once the muse gets to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own my Imagination and the lovely Tom Felton (In my Dreams)

The next morning Vanessa looked over at Theo and sighed, "Can you go over with me to see Blaise later? I need to talk to Claire first." She gave him a quick kiss and moved the covers off of her. Standing up, she pulled her knickers up and bent over to pick her clothes off the floor.

Theo watched her and licked his lips, "I hate that you have to leave this morning, I wanted round two."

"You should have thought about that before ripping my clothes off of me as soon as I got dressed," Vanessa smirked and pulled her dress over her head, wiggling it over her hips.

"Well later then, I will meet you at Blaise's manor in an hour. I love you Nes." Theo smirked and smacked her arse as he walked past her to the loo.

Claire sat in her sitting room and saw the fireplace light up. She noticed it was Vanessa who came through and looked scared. Everyone knew when Vanessa was mad to stay away from her. "What brings you here Vanessa?"

"Claire Noelle Anderson, what the hell do you think you were doing? That was a powerful love potion, Blaise could have been poisoned if it wasn't diluted a little." Vanessa looked furious and tapped her heel on the floor.

"I just wanted him to like me a little, and their marriage was already falling apart. I swear I just gave him a small amount at a time and stopped giving it to him about two weeks ago." She looked embarrassed and put her head in her hands. "I just liked him so much, and we were only friends."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and glared at her, " So you give him a bloody love potion and hope he isn't hurt in the process. I have known you for awhile, and you have never been this idiotic." She rubbed her temples before continuing, "The effects will stay in his system for two more weeks, so you fucked him while he was drugged. I hope you are proud of yourself."

"We made love Vanessa. He was acting differently during the date. It was like the potion was fully out of his system." Claire defended herself and stood up walking towards her. "You better not tell him, he will hate me."

She laughed loudly before smirking, "When I give him the antidote, and he asks who poisoned him, I will be honest. Blaise is Theo's best friend and a very good friend of mine, you have pissed me off with your actions. You stole from me and hurt one of my friends; I will not be nice."

Claire walked until she was at an arms distance and looked panicked, "Please Vanessa don't say anything, I will do anything. I need him in my life..." She walked around Vanessa and blocked the fireplace.

"I suggest you move before I hurt you, I am not in a good mood with you right now. I need to administer the antidote right away, so Blaise doesn't go through withdrawals." Vanessa saw she wasn't going to move, so she pushed her out of the way and picked up some floo powder. She went to her lab to get the antidote before heading to Blaise's manor.

Claire was in panic mode when she saw Vanessa leave and picked herself off of the floor. She had to write to Blaise before Vanessa got to him. After finishing the letter ten minutes later, she sent it off in hopes it got there in time.

Back at Blaise's Manor, Vanessa and Theo were sitting in the sitting room and talking to him. "I need you to take this right now, and then tell me how you feel." She handed him a small vial of purple liquid.

Blaise swallowed it, trusting Vanessa wouldn't poison him. The liquid tasted like shite and made him gag. "This tastes like an antidote to a love potion, what the fuck is going on?" He felt a fog lift from his head and shivered.

"Someone stole love potion from my lab and had been giving it to you for a long time. I had to give you the antidote as soon as I found out." Vanessa was starting to calm down and felt Theo kiss behind her ear, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

Blaise looked furious and saw an owl fly through the window, dropping a letter off. "Why is Claire writing me?" He went to open the message, but Theo stopped him.

"Mate, let Vanessa explain before you open that," Theo interjected and smirked, knowing Blaise was not going to be happy.

"The person who gave you the potion was Claire, she made an excuse, but she knew what she was doing. I already lectured her on how it could have poisoned you if not given correctly." Vanessa watched as his features went from furious to curious, she hoped the potion was out of his system.

Blaise opened the letter and sighed frustrated, the feelings he had been having the last few weeks for her felt real. It was like he was starting to see her differently and he was starting to like her. The last couple years seemed a little foggy, but he remembered she had been giving him a cup of tea every day up until two weeks ago.

_Blaise,_

_I know Vanessa is on the way over there, I wanted to explain to you before she said anything. That cup of tea I gave you every day had a few drops of love potion in it. I know I shouldn't have done it and the guilt I feel is terrible. Please don't hate me, Blaise, I do like you a lot and felt like we have gotten closer the last few weeks. Talk to me before you believe anything...I thought it would be out of your system by our date._

_Claire_

Vanessa watched as he looked upset and folded the letter up. "Are you feeling okay? The potion was out of your system, but the side effects were still there. That is why you needed the antidote, to stop the effects you would get this week."

Blaise nodded his head understanding. He saw Gio run down the stairs and smiled. "What are you doing Giovanni?"

Giovanni grinned and ran to Vanessa, "I woke up and heard Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Theo down here." He hugged them and wiggled his way between them.

"Can I see the letter?" Vanessa asked and was surprised when he handed It to her. She opened it up and read it laughing, "See I knew she would have some excuse if you want to talk to her you are free of the potion and effects."

"Giovanni go back up to your room, you have to get ready to go to your mum's house anyway. She has you this week." Blaise said as he tried not to laugh as his son curled up against Vanessa.

"But I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Aunt Vanessa." Gio whined as his father picked him up from in-between the two adults. "I can't see her when Lyra is around; she gets jealous."

Theo smirked and looked at Giovanni, "Gi, you can't take my fiancé, you need to keep Lyra or find someone your age."

Giovanni looked sad and pouted, "Uncle Drake said the same thing, I will go pack for the week." He wiggled out of his father's grip and ran upstairs.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Blaise looked to the two of them and sighed, "I think I need to talk to her because I feel like I may have started to develop real feelings for her. I need to test it out and see for myself." He picked up a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Claire about meeting him.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I warned you, just remember that Blaise. Do not accept anything from her again, she never actually told me if she used the whole potion."

"I'm sure he will be okay, Blaise should know better," Theo smirked and saw Giovanni sneak into the room. "Already done, Gi?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wanted to hurry because mum said I was meeting Neville's son. He is a one year older than me she said." Giovanni grinned and sat next to Vanessa, "Am I going to be part of your wedding? Uncle Theo promised me that you would say yes."

Vanessa glared at Theo, "I told you not to promise him anything." She turned to Gio and winked, "You can stand in Theo's spot, how would that do?"

Theo stared at her incredulously, "Why are you so grouchy? I told him if we had room for him."

Blaise interrupted them and looked to Giovanni, "She didn't tell me that, if you get too uncomfortable I can get you early."

The flames in the fireplace turned green as Ginny came through. "Giovanni, let's go. I am running behind, and Neville will be at the house in five minutes."

Giovanni stayed next to Vanessa and frowned, "But I wasn't ready yet mum."

"I can't believe your father didn't make you get ready earlier. I told him when I was coming over." Ginny glared at Blaise, and their son could sense a fight coming. Neither one of the noticed him holding his ears and leaning on Vanessa.

"I did tell him to get ready in enough time, and he was upstairs in his room. Do you have to be such a bint Gin?"

"You clearly didn't, or he would have been ready by now, I heard you and that healer were going on a date. I knew not to trust you around her."

"Well you are introducing his kid to our son already, I guess you hadn't loved me for years."

"No I haven't, you were too much of a git over the last five years. You know what, he can stay here with you. I don't want to look at your twin today."

Giovanni looked at his mother and started to cry, "I only had to grab my shoes and bring my bag down. Mum, please let me come with you."

Ginny looked at him and thinned her lips, "Not this time Gio, I have to go somewhere, but next time I promise."

As she turned to leave through the floo, Ginny heard him yell at her. "Is he more important than me? You never spend time with me anymore. I always stay with grandmother or Uncle Ron."

"Of course you are important, Gio. I have to go." Ginny activated the floo and disappeared through the flames as Giovanni started to sob.

Blaise hurried over to his son and picked him up. "Don't cry son; we can do whatever you want today."

"I want to go with Aunt Vanessa, please dad let me go." He wiped his eyes as he continued crying silently. "I can help them plan the wedding."

"Come here Gi. You can come with us. I know just what you can help me with." Vanessa took him from Blaise and kissed his forehead. "Let's see if we can beat Uncle Theo back to the manor."

Blaise chuckled sadly as Giovanni smiled at Vanessa and went to grab his bag from upstairs. "Keep an eye on him for me Theo, I know he always has fun with you two."

"Anything for my favourite nephew, we will keep him a couple of days. Make sure you tell her mum what happened. Someone needs to put Ginny back in her place." Theo looked serious and waited by the stairs for the two of them to come down. He heard a pop from the stairs and laughed before turning to Blaise. "I guess they left, and we will bring him back in a couple of days."

As Theo apparated to his manor, Blaise looked at the fireplace and sighed before standing up to get ready. "I guess I should head over there."

* * *

Claire paced in front of her fireplace, anxious to see if Blaise would accept her apology. She heard the fireplace light up and jumped in surprise when he came through. "B-Blaise, what are you doing here?"

"I came over to talk to you, and I talked to Vanessa and Theo." He leaned his shoulder against the wall and looked at her. "They gave me the antidote for the love potion."

"Look Blaise; I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it but I didn't give you but a drop or two a day. I was stupid." Claire looked down at her hands embarrassed.

Blaise walked over to her and looked down, "You were, but I wanted to talk to you, I think the feelings I have been feeling over the last month are real."

Once Claire heard what he had said, she looked at him, "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No Claire, I still like you even after the potion was out of my system. I may not love you yet, but I like you a lot." He smirked at her before walking closer and looked down at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but he was still somewhat upset.

"I have liked you for years, but I knew you were married. When you told me how you thought Ginny was cheating on you, I just wanted to be there for you and help you to feel better. Whenever she came to visit Hermione, I wanted to hex her." Claire bit her lip and smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You did help me feel better by talking to me. I was slowly able to get over my feelings for her and fell out of love, even if it hurt to do so."

"A couple of times she brought Neville with her, I would come up with excuses on how she couldn't visit Hermione for very long. I never liked how she treated Giovanni when she brought him." She looked into his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry I did that to you, I messed up big time. I just wanted you not to be hurt anymore by her."

"Shh, I forgive you, as long as you promise to never go behind my back again. I want to give us a real try, without any potions." Blaise smiled at her and leant down, kissing her softly.

What Claire couldn't believe was that Blaise had just kissed her and he wanted to give her a second chance. She kissed him back and soon felt him deepen the kiss. Her hands went to his hair, and she ran her fingers through his it. After ten minutes they pulled apart and rested their foreheads on each other. "I would like that."

"Good because I am kidless for two days, come home with me and hang out." Blaise grinned and kissed her quickly before pulling back and adjusting his trousers.

"I think that is a great idea, let me turn everything off first." She smirked and walked off shaking her arse as she went. Blaise just watched as he tried to control his arousal. After twenty minutes, they had made it to his manor and laughed. They had fallen when they landed, and he was laying on top of her. "You are squishing me, Blaise."

He leaned on his elbows and smirked, "I will be doing more than that here in a few minutes. Ever since that kiss, I just wanted to take you to my room and fuck you," Blaise ground his hips into hers so she could feel how hard he already was.

The pink rose in her cheeks as she bit her lip and looked into his eyes, "Then take me there and make me scream your name."

They barely made it to his room before they crashed their lips together and tore each other's clothes off. They fucked against the wall before falling to the bed and making love again, even though they didn't mean to. They fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later and stayed that way until the next morning.

* * *

One month had passed, and Hermione was kneeling in front of the toilet, "I am tired of feeling sick, what is wrong with me?"

Draco, who was holding her hair up, spoke up, "I already told you two days ago what it might be. We need to get you tested, let me call Claire over and have her run the tests."

"I can't be, I was in a coma for two years. How could it happen so quickly?" She felt sick again and vomited into the water before crying and finally was able to stand up.

"It will be okay if that's not it, we need to know what is making you so sick. Now let's get you cleaned up, and I will floo call Blaise. I believe she was over there today." Draco helped her to the sink and handed her a toothbrush as he left the loo and headed downstairs.

Blaise heard his fireplace light up and watched as Draco's head appeared. "What's wrong Draco? I thought you two were going out. Lyra went to Pansy's house with Gio and Sev, do you need me to get her?"

"No mate, it's Hermione. We need you and Claire to get over here and run a few tests on her." He sounded upset, and Blaise knew they had to come as quick as possible.

"We will be over in a few minutes. I think she went to the loo or the kitchen." Blaise watched as his head left the flames and went to grab Claire before apparating to their manor.

Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch, her head was leaning on his shoulder, and she looked sick. "Thanks for coming, I want to make sure Hermione isn't sick from everything that happened before she left the hospital. If not she may be...pregnant."

Claire's eyes grew wide, and she hurried over to Hermione and raised her wand. "Let me run a few tests. I want to rule out a few things first." She waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and watched as it glowed a bright purple.

Hermione groaned and looked at Claire, "Are you sure that's it? Lyra is not going to like that at all."

When she nodded her head and grinned, Hermione sighed, "You are never touching me again Draco, I said I was done when Lyra was born."

Draco raised his hands in defeat, "It wasn't just my fault, you were the one who didn't cast the charm because you said you didn't want to." He smirked as he rubbed his hand over her still flat stomach, "It's okay, mummy is just grouchy because she wasn't in control of it this time."

Hermione swatted his hands away and laughed, "Stop it Draco, you get to tell our daughter. She can be mad at you and not me. I am still her favourite at the moment."

Blaise laughed and patted Draco on the back, "Good job mate, couldn't wait until she was settled in again before knocking her up?"

"It's not my fault she wanted me. I can't help it that I am irresistible. I know I had fun that night." He smirked as Hermione felt a blush creep on her face.

"I hate you right now Draco. I only found you so irresistible because I missed you so much." Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. "I better get another girl, I don't think I could handle any more male drama around here."

Draco looked offended and crossed his arms, "Scorp and I do not cause any drama, I think you are mistaken."

Blaise had to laugh at that and agree with Hermione, "Sorry but she is right, you two are so dramatic. The last two years proved how dramatic you two acted when you teamed up. Lyra would tell me she would do stuff just to cause you guys to throw a fit. It always made her laugh."

"That's my daughter all right, shame she is going to be Slytherin like her father and brother." Hermione laughed and squeezed Draco's hand, "It's okay, I still love you."

* * *

It had been ten months since Theo asked Vanessa to marry him and today was the day. They had planned a small wedding with the help of Giovanni and Lyra. The two were excited to be the ring and ribbon carriers; they even picked their outfits.

Blaise and Claire were visiting the bride and groom, along with Draco and Hermione. Blaise and Draco sat on chairs in the grooms quarters and talked to Theo. "You look fine, stop messing with your tie." Draco quipped and took a gulp of his firewhisky Blaise had brought to mellow out Theo.

"I am just nervous Drake, first marriage and then we have a kid on the way in three months." Theo adjusted his tie again and sighed.

"Mate, take a drink. It will make you feel better, trust me." Blaise handed him a glass full of firewhisky. "Nessa won't mind if you are a little drunk, that is how you got her knocked up anyway."

Theo glared at him as he downed his glass and filled it up again. "We were not drunk, and Alexander was made out of love. Even though he was an accident, it was a happy accident."

Draco smirked and downed his drink, "Carina was the same way and Lyra was not happy at first. Blaise is just jealous I have more kids than him now."

"You two are ridiculous; you know that. I don't want any more kids. I already have one batshit crazy ex that mothered my kids." Blaise laughed and poured himself a new drink.

"Well if I recall, your current witch was crazy in the beginning. I am still surprised you gave her a chance after the incident." Theo chuckled and finally felt a little calmer after three drinks.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Theo, "She still feels guilty about that, when will you two leave her alone. Claire treats Gio and Fred like her own and Ginny is hardly even in their lives anymore. After getting knocked up by Longbottom, she has been ignoring her kids."

Draco noticed the tense feeling in the room and changed the subject. "Hey Theo, you might want to slow down. Vanessa will kill us if you are drunk for your wedding."

"I am fine Drake, thanks for your concern." Theo said as he wobbled a little and laughed, "Ok maybe I should stop, Nes would kill me too."

In the room across the hall, Vanessa had just slipped her gown on and Hermione was buttoning up the back. "You look beautiful Vanessa, Theo is one lucky man."

"Yes and I can't wait until Alexander is here, thankfully Claire is my healer. I can get away with a bit more and know Alexander is still healthy." Vanessa smirked and ran her hands over the still small bump, for six months she was still small and knew how lucky she was.

As she looked in the mirror, she admired her cream coloured dress. It was a fit and flare design that had three quarter length lace sleeves. The bodice had a lace overlay with beads and crystals sown into it. The design matched the sleeves and the outline of her vail. The skirt was made of silk with tulle underneath, it started in the middle of her thighs and went down to her calfs. The bodice fit her with enough tightness that her breasts fit perfectly in the top; only a peek of cleavage showing, enough to make Theo excited. The dress was pressing against her stomach tight enough to outline her bump and you could see Alexander kicking her side.

"I agree you do look beautiful, and that dress fits you perfectly. I'm still waiting to see when your belly pops out and you look as far along as you are." Claire laughed and held on to a sleeping Carina.

Hermione walked over to Claire and picked up Carina, "See even Carina thinks it looks good, she is smiling in her sleep." She walked back to Vanessa and handed her over when she went to pick her up.

"I still can't believe you made me her godmother. She is adorable." Vanessa gushed as Carina yawned and opened her eyes. The youngest Malfoy gurgled at her and put her fist to her mouth. With her curly blond hair and her greyish-blue eyes, she had everyone she met wrapped around her finger.

As the ladies finished getting ready, the men headed down to the wedding. Theo had to lean on Draco slightly from drinking four glasses of firewhisky for his nerves. They knew Vanessa would not be too happy. They didn't have any sober up potions.

"How much longer?" Theo asked as he watched the door anxiously.

"Just relax Theo, she will be here any minute." Draco chuckled behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

Not a minute later, they watched as the doors opened and down walked Giovanni and Lyra. They were holding hands and giggling, the rings and ribbon held tightly in their hands. Lyra felt like a princess in her miniature version of a wedding dress and Gio was in a white suit.

"I think we may be in trouble when they get older Blaise. You will be paying for the wedding. Lyra will want expensive things, just be prepared." Draco laughed as Blaise narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think you will be paying more. She will want the best dress money can buy. Your daughter does take after you, only the best for a Malfoy." Blaise smirked and chuckled as Gio kissed Lyra on the cheek before heading over to Theo and handing him the rings. He then stood next to his father and grinned.

Lyra handed the ribbon to Theo before standing next to Hermione and holding her hand. "Aunt Vanessa is on her way, and she looks beautiful."

Theo gulped as he watched the doors reopen and in walked Vanessa, next to her was her brother. She took his breath away with how beautiful she looked in her dress, he suddenly only saw her in the room. The air around them had turned blurry as she placed her hand on his and stood in from of him.

They could barely hear the officiant talking, "We are here today to witness the marriage and bonding of Vanessa Carter Carson and Theodore Eli Nott You both chose to say your vows. You may go Vanessa."

Vanessa took a deep breath before smiling at Theo, "From the first time I saw you in Hogwarts, I knew you were the one for me. I used tutoring you as an excuse to get to know you better, and I knew you flirted back. As the years went on and we kept talking, my feeling kept growing. The day you asked me to be your girlfriend, I had been waiting years and it was worth it. I love you Theo, more than I have loved anyone in my life. Even when you call me Nes, though you are the only one allowed." The crowd laughed as they listened to her continue. "Thank you for being my rock and continuing to love me through everything."

Theo wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his thumb. His heart swelled as he looked into her eyes. "Nes, the years with you have seemed like a dream come true. I remember being nervous when I asked you out, thinking I was too young for you. That was the first time you made me happy. Then after years of putting up with me and my 'Bromances' as you call it, you said yes to marrying me. You have made me the man I am today and I will always have eyes just for you. Even when your temper is extreme and your sarcasm kicks in. In three months Alexander will be here and I will have the perfect family, a beautiful wife, a sweet baby and I will finally feel whole and never need another thing in my life. I love you Nes, more then you will ever know."

They felt a rope being wrapped around their wrists and grinned, "With this ribbon, your souls will be bonded for life." He tapped his wand on each wrist and everyone watched as the ribbons disappeared into their skin. He handed each of them a ring and proceeded to tell them to place the rings on each other's ring finger. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure," Theo put his arms around Vanessa's waist and pulled her close before dipping her back and placing an urgent kiss on her lips. They deepened the kiss and pulled apart after a few minutes before grinning at each there and walking down the aisle laughing.

The reception had gone off without a hitch and soon all the couples were dancing, including the younger kids. Vanessa was pulled into a dance with Giovanni and Lyra glared at them as she danced with Theo. The adults found this funny and laughed as Gio blushed and avoided eye contact with Lyra for the next ten minutes.

Draco pulled Hermione into a dance and held her close as they swayed to the music. "I love you so much Hermione, thank you."

"For what Draco? I love you too." Hermione looked into his molten eyes and smiled.

"For coming back to me and for Carina, I was completely lost without you." Draco leant forward and kissed her. He had looked after her the first three months she was home, making sure her memory didn't regress on her. When she became pregnant with their third and last child, Draco felt like he was the luckiest man alive. He had his wife back after two years and a baby on the way, needless to say, Hermione was able to do and have whatever she wanted. He even went out at one in the morning to get her favourite muggle dessert because she and Carina wanted it.

The day had gone perfectly, and soon everyone went home. Theo took Vanessa on their last trip as a twosome and two months after they had returned home, Alexander Theodore Nott was born and spoiled rotten by all of his family.

* * *

After a year of being together, Blaise and Claire tied the knot and much to Ginny's annoyance. They welcome a little girl a year later and she became the youngest child of the group. Little Bella Marie Zabini was the perfect mix of Blaise and Claire. She had olive skin and dark chocolate hair. Her cousins and aunt and uncles looked after her and kept her protected.

Years had gone by and Scorpius was due to graduate Hogwarts, his family had thrown him and Lily an extravagant party. Lily gave him a unique watch as a graduation present; it would tell him wherever she was if he missed her. Scorpius gave her a wedding ring, this made all of the adult women tear up and Lily hug him tight as she said yes.

Their wedding was the talk of the wizarding world as two of the golden trio's kids joined each other in marriage. The night had gone as planned and both Scorpius and Lily excused themselves early from their reception to head to their honeymoon in Paris. When they returned, they took up living in the spare Malfoy house in the mountains.

Lyra graduated the following year and Hermione felt herself getting emotional, her kids were growing up too fast and leaving her. Thankfully Lyra and Gio were not engaged yet and it gave Hermione some more time to spend with them before they made that step. Lyra graduated at the top of her class like her parents and her brother. Everyone knew Carina would be just as smart. Draco was just thankful all of the kids had been Slytherin so far.

Severus was, of course, the third of the acclaimed 'Silver Trio' and found he was more into guys and started dating Neville's son Finn a few years ago. His family had been upset at who he was dating but soon got over it; they liked that their son was happy. The four of them were inseparable and you knew if you found one, the others were nearby.

Fred had decided to join his Uncle Charlie in Romania with the Dragons, his father was hesitant but he promised him that he would write once a week. So far Fred and Charlie were the top dragon trainers in Romania, 'It must be a Weasley thing' Blaise joked about to Claire.

The twins, Ivy and Draco, Carina, and Alexander, were all the same age. They had become best friends and knew in two years when they started Hogwarts; they would be a lot of letters home. Carina and Draco always were close to each other of course and Ivy and Alexander also found they wanted to hang out together. Their parents rolled their eyes knowing they would be intertwined together for a long time.

Hermione had recovered fully from her accident and was enjoying every moment she had with her friends and family. As the years went by, Draco was less protective and knew she was going to be okay. That was until one night all the adults went out together, they were pissed and walking back to a hotel to sleep off the alcohol.

"Love, you have never looked more handsome." Hermione grinned as she leant forward and kissed him hungrily before being pinned against the wall and snogged senseless by Draco. She could hear the wolf calls and laughter as they pulled apart and laughed before rejoining the group. Their hands intertwined and eyes on each other, not paying attention to where they were walking.

Draco looked up and saw the group ahead of them waiting for them to catch up. "Let's speed up. We are going to get left behind."

"No we won't Draco," She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What is wrong?" Draco followed her gaze and saw a hooded figure facing them, "What do you want?" He held his wand tight in his hand.

The hooded figure laughed wickedly and pulled their hood down, "Remember me; I thought I had killed her. I don't know how you saved her, but now you will die. My family will be avenged."

As the group of friends ran to try to help Draco, the hooded figure lifted their wand and shot a spell at Draco. He fell to the ground, still protecting Hermione and felt his world go black. Draco could hear faint voices in the darkness and commotion as the person was arrested finally and taken away. Soon the sounds faded, and he could only see black and hear silence.

Hermione kneeled by him and cried as she tried to wake him up, "Please Draco, don't do this. I need you to wake up and come back to me."

Soon he felt like he couldn't breathe and passed out, falling unconscious. As he was lifted and taken to St. Mungos, all Hermione could think about was how she couldn't live without him. 

* * *


End file.
